


Reversal Unity

by Mechanized



Series: Heroes' Desperation [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 2014 Fic Continued, Action/Adventure, Blaze (Mentioned), Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Crossing Timelines, Drama, Fights, Flirty Rouge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In Characterness I think, Kinda Romance Lacking, M/M, Memory Retained, Past Present Future, Series, Slow Burn, Sonic 2006 Events Not Forgotten, Sonic Games Minor Interaction Easter Eggs, Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic, Tension, Winter, cursing, it was supposed to be short, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanized/pseuds/Mechanized
Summary: Sometimes, it's best left fate be when occurring events begin posing a threat to the past, present and future.After all, a hedgehog could only be so naive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due note that this part of the series is mainly building up the relationships and plot to the more reoccurring second part once it's out.
> 
> All characters belong to SEGA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Inner Thinking'
> 
> "Dialogue"

_Winter_. People would have fun, enjoy themselves or stay warm inside their homes with their beloved. Kids would have snowball fights, build snowmans, go sledding, ice skating or even skiing! It was a unique season that brought welcomed, pleasant and cold chills every year. But for the certain ivory hedgehog, winter was _nothing_ as described as he was struggling with each step. Said person was slowly making his way through the unknown field of white with the fear of his body giving up on him every minute. He cursed the bedeviled weather, relying on his anger for warmth. For living in a world devastated with _lava_ , a _blizzard_ was a difficult new experience for Silver. And he was certain it was _not in any way_ pleasant. Or joyful. Or any of that. He was _freezing_.

"Damn it ..! How m-much longer.."

Clutching his fur tighter, white legs blending with the snow barely moved. He didn't think being a 3' 3"ft hedgehog had it's negatives until the snow reached his _thighs_ and he was here for _hours_ now.

_'Ca..C-can't keep t-this up. I have to find s-shelter,_ ' Determination in pale golden eyes, Silver tried best to focus on what was in front of him. Fur completely wet and halfway covered in snow, his vision has gotten blurry from the constant wind. Yet despite that his willpower kept him going. But even so.. His body was failing him. Mind dizzy with eyelids dropping moments after.

_'No..Come on, just a little further..'_

With his markings on the gloves shimmering, Silver's body scarcely glowed. Deserting his eyesight momentarily his mind concentrated on moving his carcass; 'Focus,' Headache And he forced his figure to act.

_'Move..Move!'_

Headache

Succeeding, he heard himself walk, or more so levitate. His feet moved until he reached his limit. The illumination stopped and with it the hedgehog collapsed on his knees hitting the floor.

Floor.. Wait.. _Floor?!_ Silver shot his eyes open at the notice. He was, indeed, met with a hard ground. His eyes however needed adjustment as he was forced to close them immediately after. Rubbing his temples slightly, the view was carefully reopened and the hedgehog took in his surroundings.

_'A cave? Then..! I made it out of the blizzard!'_

Curling up a momentarily smile, he allowed his quills to rest on the wall to regain his breath. Inspecting the cave there, he found nothing of importance in it. The entrance was still visible however, and the damned storm outside as well.

"Haaaah.."

The ivory hedgehog let out a worn out sigh, tension leaving his body only for a moment. His gaze returning to the entrance of his temporary safety. What was going to happen now? This cavern provided less snow falling on his head but that didn't mean it was any _less_ cold. Weather issues weren't the only thing troubling him. He overused his psychokinesis for which rings were _essential_. His Chaos Emerald was lost and he was for a fact in no condition to go back out there. And above all, he was _starving._ Undoubtedly his goal became meaningless if he reached this poor state. If Blaze was here she would have never allowed this to happen to him. She was always there to keep an eye out. An irreplaceable friend of importance, why did the two of them had to be the ones with such a burden?! Was he really so naive.. Was he to end here, would the future be safe? Would it ever gain life again that would protect it? Perhaps, when he died he would be met with Blaze again. They would be peacefully together if only for awhile in the afterlife. He didn’t want to die like this. He was supposed to die during the sealing of Iblis but.. he didn’t. And in the end he would die by being frozen, starved or unlikely murdered. Whichever came first. Silver chuckled in his mind, it was a bit ironic considering he lived most of his life in a city of fire.

And then, a sound. A voice?

"Chaos Control!" A distinct yell from the outside.

_'Who else would be out in such a cold?_ ' Silver rationalized with himself as he scantily got up after a few tries. _'I think this is the last of me getting up.. Gotta make it worth.'_

Dragging himself with the support of the wall, he vigorously walked to the entrance, only barely keeping himself afoot. But to no avail, his legs downed and the hedgehog fell once again, clinging for his dear breath.

_'Nonono! I can’t, not yet..'_

Doing his best to restrain the pants so his view could adapt, golden eyes saw from a distance a blur of black and white with a hint of a third color Silver's eyes couldn't make out.

"Dammit! Why won't it work?!" Yelling to no one in particular, the figure appeared to be holding an Emerald in their hand.

The voice was not as faint any longer and fortunately for the white hedgehog, he could make it out who it is. _'That.. That's Shadow!'_

"S-s-s-h..haa..sh-" And to Silver's dismay, his body was left with no strength. If any was in fact left, it was being used to stay conscious. The cold had done it's job.

_'I-I have to! This might be my only chance! Then..'_ All thoughts put together, his gloves glowed one last time and all focus put on the ebony hedgehog in distance; _'Do it!'_

Shadow froze in the spot, immobilized by the familiar power. He could only shoot a confounded stare at the location of the said 'aura' as his body was being dragged to a now adjacent area. The power seemed _weak_ , far more fragile than last time he'd seen it.

_'Just a little more..'_ Overusing his psychokinesis to it's fullest Silver accomplished in bringing his ally inside the cave. With that done, consequences hit and the worn out hedgehog fell on the hardened ground. He was left with no force over his body, his heart was forcing out uncontrollable pants to which his eyesight complied with. The area darkening around him, he heard the last call of his name before he succumbed to what his mind has been craving for.

Recognizing the hedgehog from the future, Shadow ran over to the collapsed figure. Taking in the sight from moments ago he thought of the most logical thing to do in this moment, and confirmed Silver’s pulse. It seemed weak to Shadow but one couldn’t judge that in a weather like this and comparing it to his own would be pointless; for many reasons. From what knowledge he had, he proclaimed it being stable for the time being.

_‘He’s only fainted.. What’s he even doing here?’_ Self questioning would only get him so far. Calling his name, poking and even nudging the unconscious hedgehog didn’t manage to come close.

"Silver!" Calling out for the third time now, the black hedgehog received no response. A sigh, and worried thoughts reoccured in Shadow’s mind. What if he was to not to wake up? He wouldn’t let his memories repeat themselves. And then he remembered; his psychokinesis was weakened.

_'He must have been here for some time to pass out from just that,'_ Two sets of red eyes were thinking about the situation and looking at the blacked out Silver.

_'In his state, if he stays unconscious for long his body will give up on him,'_ Proceeding to take action, Shadow picked his fainted ally up and moved him further away from the entrance and the dangerous weather barging in. Setting him down, he patted his ivory friend on the shoulder. Earning no reaction yet again the hedgehog progressed to shaking his shoulders in last attempt of waking Silver up, who successfully groaned in a reply.

"You're awake?" Said hedgehog acknowledged more than asked. He remained in position, making sure Silver stayed _conscious_ this time. Golden eyes lazily lift halfway up, adjusting to the recognizable figure in front. Rest of Silver's body regaining some stamina as well from the short-lived slumber. He took notice of reality but as soon that happened the realization of how _cold_ he was inhabited too. Recalling his past event, his lips were _frozen_.

Shadow now stared at his comrade eagerly, awaiting a reply.

Nothing. Red eyes glared in displeasure.

"Silver?" Unsure of the white hedgehog’s state and his inability to speak, he distanced, thus giving them both space. Eyes not leaving their target. Silver's gaze following his friend's trying his best to force his mouth open. Failing to even make a sound, he looked down at the floor.

_'I can’t..'_ He had to try. At least make a stutter. Anything.

"..'m.. c-cold-d," Silver muttered with each try on pronouncing the words.

Shadow's ear twitched. 'Cold?' All signs of frustration gone, he regained his serious look. _'So that's it. He exceeded his life energy to it's limit,'_ The ebony hedgehog now inspected Silver carefully, taking in that his friend was in a dependant situation. His body wasn't shivering, one would think he was rock-solid from being so stable. Worst of all, he was dependent on _him_.

Peering at the weather one last time, the red-eyed hedgehog started arranging thoughts.

_'His chances are slim in this condition and going out in that weather is suicide. If only the Emeralds worked.. ‘_ By the time he was done cursing the Emeralds, Shadow has formed a small blaze.

Silver stayed still. His gaze focused bluntly on the ground as the chill of the cave embraced him more every instant. Ears picking up any sound in range, he could only concentrate on his sense to guide him on the surroundings. He heard a spark, a flicker of orange light passed the corner of his eyes and by sheer curiosity, bright eyes looked up for the source of the movement. To which he was greeted by a cramped, delicate flame. Next to it stood the person responsible for it, who seemingly gained Silver's unrequired attention.

_When did he-'_ The trail of his thought was easily forgotten as the flame has grown. Reaching out for it, Silver's body gained the necessary tenacity to move towards the origin of the heat. Indicating the fire as his own his white fur slowly relaxed.

"I'll be waiting to talk," A strict voice acknowledged itself to Silver. Familiar hover shoes made their way to the opposite of the flames. Shadow sat down, looking to make use of the warmth too. His hands reached up and eyes darted down waiting for his friend to recover.

Silver felt himself relax. His body temperature returning, energy reforming in his mind and lastly, he let out a sigh of comfort. Voice well enough to speak.

"I didn’t mean to interrupt what you were doing..” Silver trailed off the aplogetic-sounding sentence. Only that was the hedgehog’s throat able to force out. His voice being in it's mending state left him sound sluggish.

And despite that, curiosity got a hold of him. A different query taking over.

_‘He doesn’t seem the least bit cold. How is he enduring this weather?’_

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I am,” Sharp reply as usual. Silver on the other hand looked confused as ever. Luckily for him it didn’t go unnoticed.

Being used to the explaining routene Shadow sighed as he went on.

“I’m The Ultimate Life Form. I won’t die from the cold but that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m _not_ cold,”

Silver remembered hearing about such a name even in the future. And that’s not all.. The future, Blaze. Silver embraced himself strongly. He was getting colder just from the mention of the frigid subject. A pair of eyes could be felt staring at him.

Shadow looked up, his usual composure returning.

"I don’t suppose you can make it out of here on your own,” Uneasiness surrounded Silver. "No, I'll.. die under that hail," He certainly didn't want to be left alone after what happened.

_Dependence._ Here it was, and Shadow disliked that. Despite most of his life relying on that sole word. The way it worked with him was reverse. He had never depended on anyone, yet he had a lot depending on him. That Faker, Rouge, humanity itself even.. and Maria too. They depended on him many times so what difference does it make now? She depended on him.. she did.. and..

“Looks like you're recovering,”

"I am. I can speak properly now, too,” Silver exclaimed somewhat happily. He missed the long lost company.

“We need to leave. There’s more than the cold aiming at us now,” Voice growing low, the black hedgehog was well aware of the dangers searching for him. He _has_ made quite a mess recalling back on his assignment.

"What about the Emeralds?”

"You should know the answer to that. You induced Chaos Control with me before didn't you." Once again, a statement rather than a question.

"Yes but I ..lost my Emerald in that storm," Ashamed, Silver avoided eye contact momentarily. He felt hopeless compared to his friend.

Shadow reached out for the two gems he had. "Then I guess this is yours," Throwing the cyan stone at Silver he watched as the ivory hedgehog gazed in delightful surprise at him.

"I found it not far from here,"

"M-my Emerald. Thanks,”

"Doesn't matter, it won’t help us. The Emerald's power itself seems to be restricted in this area,"

The white hedgehog let out a silent exhale in recognition. With Shadow's temporary talk being forgotten to Silver as he recalled his reason for being here.

“Gonna to tell me why you’re in this timeline again? I doubt it's ordinary visiting,"

That's right. His reason.. Maybe Shadow could help him what was he looking for!

"I heard there was a stone fragment here that is capable of reversing certain periods of time. It was supposed to be around here but-" To his interest his friend took out a particle of sort. "T-that's it! How did you find it?" Silver couldn’t believe it was in front of him! Now he could.. he could bring back Blaze and.. so much more! Both eyes peered at the glowing shard until one of them broke the quiet.

Shadow knew what he was trying to do. Silver was trying something he desperately tried for years. To bring back someone of importance. To fix that one moment where you lost the bond with a friend, the kind of bond nothing can sew back together. It is one of the most painful things two such as them can go through. And to have to live with it, no one knows better other than Shadow. He didn’t know if to feel remorse. Maybe for himself, maybe for Silver who’s going through what he was, or maybe for both of them for having their fates sealed until _that_ moment.

“That piece has no power to reverse time. It's an Emerald Shard I was assigned to retrieve from Eggman," The blackened hedgehog spoke with a trace of sadness. His memories reminding him of his old friend.

Silver kept quiet. He had no doubt Shadow spoke the truth. Disappointment reappeared in his eyes and the pressure in the air tightened around both of them.

_'Stay positive.. She could be in the Sol Dimension and that's in this timeline. Just maybe..'_ Once again the ivory hedgehog did his best to keep himself optimistic. Ignoring the reality of his friend not being in her homeland. The fire has died out and the cold wind blew the snow inside. He shuddered at the sudden sorrow.

A beep interrupted all melancholy as a discontinuing voice spoke.

_"Ag_t S_dow, resp_n_. P_ase re_urn im_idi_te_y. A_ent R_u___ha_ b_en dispa_ch_d as b_kup, find an op_n ar_a,"_ Transmission ends there. Shadow was listening carefully at the transmitter located on his wrist. After the result he glanced at the outside and back to Silver.

"The blizzard seems to have downed a bit. We should move. Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah. I couldn't make who that was, was it Sonic?" Said none other than Silver, delicately concentrating on standing up in the meantime.

Shadow snickered. _'As if I'd have more contact than necessary with him,'_

"That was the G.U.N. They need me to bring this thing back," Lifting the stone piece in his hand, he made his way to the entrance, looking back to the other and his condition.

The white hedgehog who was now fully up brushed the whole explanation off with a smile, having no knowledge of the so called 'G.U.N'.

"I think I can wa..." Losing all balance, Silver's dull body collapsed on the hard ground as all life seemed to have left him.

Red eyes watched the scene in horror as he hastily rushed to his friend's lifeless form. Dread gathering around him as he did.

_'Don't you dare..'_

"Hey?! Silver!" To his apprehension no response was given. Fearing the worst, Shadow leaned in his ears for signs of a pulse once more.

_'There!'_ A confirmation in his thoughts. A dull, fainting pulse was heard. Far _weak_ er than the last time.

_'We can't stay here any longer,'_ A grunt was heard with red eyes glancing over their way to the harsh weather outside. _'And I can't run with the snow so high up,'_ Aware that his friend needed immediate treatment, Shadow chunked the rings off his wrists, storing them with his Chaos Emerald as he picked up unconscious figure off of the ground.

_'Not much different from last time is it..'_ Picking up the pace from within the cave, his hover shoes unleashed their speed along with Shadow's stored power free; melting all the snow as he ran straightforward.

The hedgehog ran as the field of white was slowly disappearing from his sight. The view however changed for the worse. Eggpawns, and all sorts of machinery were visible to Shadow.

_'The White Acropolis.. I'm back here?!'_ One of Eggman's bases from which he conveniently stole the shard from. No doubt it was only a matter of time before Eggman himself appeared and claimed what was missing from him. The lack of his Inhibitor Rings was draining his stamina, Silver's life depended on him and dealing with Eggman now was _not_ the best of options. As if on cue, a harsh light spotted him with a group of Egg Gunners enclosing around them.

"Out of my way!" One robot was kicked down as the remaining power deflected the shots fired. Until one went through, scratching the hedgehog's arm.

"Tch,"

_'This better work,'_

And the green Emerald was taken out.

"Chaos ..Control!" Blue light appeared as the Chaos Energy was made and the figures disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A: Where is "The White Acropolis" ? - The White Acropolis is a zone most noted in Sonic 2006 as a huge winter base of Eggman's that Shadow and Rouge escape from. As the stone was retrieved from that specific base it explains how both of the hedgehogs are in the snowy weather.  
> Q&A: How much is 3'3? - Ah, us Europeans. It's around one meter.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow landed, falling one knee down as he did. Panting as he regained his breath, his ear twitched at the unfamiliar sound of movement. Red eyes perked up at the location, they were being targeted by something. Reflexes causing him to jump back, he put the still blackened out Silver down behind him, avoiding the weapon aimed their way. And with no time to regain his drained off energy the hedgehog readied a fighting stance relying on what was left of his endurance. Eyes met with the thrown object.

' _A shuriken ...?_ ' And that's when the attention turned to the surrounding area. Not much was to be seen aside from green the trees and.. a training dummy?

"Face me, intruder," A strict voice was heard from the trees as the figure itself made it's appearance.

"Espio," Shadow confirmed the figure allowing his body to relax for a moment.

"Shadow? Is there a reason why you're here?" The purple chameleon lowered his attack when golden eyes met with his allies'. Soon enough, he noticed something else as well.

"And is that Silver—"

The words spoken were interrupted with a cough, turning all attention to Silver as the fit forced out blood from the hedgehogs mouth. The blackened individual rushed over to his semi-conscious friend ignoring the purple figure behind him as Espio caught up no soon after, inspecting Silver's condition. He looked up to Shadow, merely letting their eyes meet for permission.

"Let me help. Silver is my friend," A nod in response, picking up Silver he motioned for Shadow to follow him.The three were met with a small sized house which was presumably Team Chaotix's detective agency. Espio hastly greeted the two inside guiding them to a room; once in, the chameleon waved Shadow to settle Silver on one of the beds as he proceeded to obtain something. In the meantime, a tired expression found it's way on the elder figure's face as he continued to put his rings back on their place. Within moments his friend came back with some medical equipment, walking over to them so the passed out hedgehog can be recovered. Shadow moved back giving all space to the two and he watched Espio mend to unconscious Silver, summing it up with a blanket covering over.

"I don't know the cause of blood. And I'm afraid if we provide him with a huge amount of heat at once, his body will get an impact of the sudden change," Espio stated with a quiet exhale leaving him. "His body temperature was.. unusual. However, he should be fine once he wakes up,” The two haven’t had much _friendly_ interaction but from what Espio knew on Shadow, he considered him an ally none the less.

“Should you need food feel free to take anything you find. I would suggest rest all the same. I expect you to tell me what happened once all is well,"

Shadow nodded in an agreeable expression.

"Right, thanks,"

"No problem. I must attend an agency mission meanwhile. Charmy and Vector are absent so do not worry about that," With information he provided Shadow, the chameleon left the house for his task.

Few moments after the depart, Shadow _did_ indeed ingest some food, for the sake of regaining endurance. As he made his way back to the room Silver was in, red eyes settled on the laying hedgehog. And then a thought.

' _Is he going through the same ..?'_   That simple thought occurred Shadow's mind for awhile, until the silence has proven to be his best answer; he walked to the second bed in the room and claimed his comfort.

 

* * *

 

 

Golden eyes opened halfway up, still half-asleep. One blink, two, and Silver stretched his arms with a long yawn. Sheepishly scanning the setting he was in, he took note of the window beside him. The sun appeared to be at the dawn of the day. A visible chameleon was exercising alongside a training dummy.

‘ _Espio?.. '_ The still darkness of the starting day didn't provide much help. Eyes briefly returning to the dark room, Silver spotted his lying friend not far from his position. Said hedgehog was asleep on another bed.

' _The hail.. Where are we?’_

Their door quietly opened and Silver's recognizable friend walked in. He seemed to acknowledge Shadow's sleeping frame as he walked over to the ivory hedgehog.

Silently, their voices associated.

"Silver, I'm glad you're awake. Are you feeling well?" His friend asked with sincere concern.

"Yes, I'm fine Espio," Adding to that, questions surfed the hedgehog's mind. Problem was, he didn't know _which_ to ask first. Thankfully his friend answered most of what was thought upon.

"You're at the Chaotix Detective Agency. I’m not sure what happened yesterday but Shadow brought you both here. I was hoping you could tell me the rest,”

Silver listened the truth behind words.

' _He carried us both out of that storm..?!'_

Golden eyes filled with now new found compassion for the ebony hedgehog. Guilt, remorse, and whatever mournful emotions were mixing inside him now. Not only did he force Shadow with a burden of saving his life but he did it _twice._ He received a pat on the shoulder. Espio provided him with as much as comfort as he could momentarily.

"Don't worry," And Silver appreciated that, he _needed_ that. Blaze was the one who gave him assurance, and now that she was gone, it was painful growing accustomed to that.

“I won’t," With that simple reply, the white hedgehog advanced to stand up. And with the help of the chameleon he got on his two feet.

"Let me see if my powers are back,"

"Careful now,"

With a sudden burst of determination, the white gloves glowed and the small bed-table was lift in a swift motion.

"Yes!" Silver exclaimed happily at the full recovery of his body.

His purple friend cautiously began walking to the exit door. "Do you want to eat anything? Perhaps we should leave Sh—"

Mid-sentence interrupted, the small table was dropped to the ground. _Loudly._ Both of them froze all movement, carefully taking in the dark hedgehog's every move. Lazily, red eyes forced open and Shadow's head slowly raised with obvious annoyance of the sudden awakening. Rubbing the eyelids slightly until his vision could adjust accordingly, he spotted both figures in their track, focusing on the previously injured one more.

“Silver— **Yawn** —You’re ... alright?” Asking idly, Shadow tried his best to properly wake up and wash away the current embarrassment of his state.

Silver smiled at the sight. It seemed the almighty ‘life form’ wasn’t a morning person. "Sorry Shadow. Didn't mean to wake you. And yes, my powers have recovered as well,"

"I'll meet you downstairs," Espio left the two hedgehogs some morning privacy.

Silver gazed over at his drowsy friend who appeared to be recalling the events from yesterday until the two pair of eyes met.

"...What?" Slight disorientation from the sudden-awakening still present. Silver seemed to be enjoying the view a bit too much.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say sorry for dragging you into that. All of it,”

"Leave it,” That was neither acceptance nor denial, and Silver knew that. If he was to find a way to thank his friend properly, he’d have to find it on his own.

Expectedly, Shadow brushed the topic off until they both abandoned their temporary stay to meet the chameleon outside. Espio acknowledged both of them, requiring the explanation he long awaited. After a brief talk, their conversation took a different turn.

“Are your powers unstable, Silver?” Recalling this morning, the chameleon asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel exhausted so it's not the rings I'm lacking. I think it’s because I forced myself to push it,”

"Perhaps you need to work them out some,”

Both hedgehogs kept quiet as their friend seemed to think of something.

"Say, Silver, would you care to spar?"

Shadow's ears perked up. Spar? Was Silver even capable of that in his current condition? ' _We still don't know what caused him to cough up blood either,'_

"Spar? With who?" Silver thought about both choices, sparring with Shadow before resulted in a match. They seem to be on an equal level. He never sparred with Espio however, and judging by the shurikens he spotted earlier he seems to have quite a different style than his black-furred friend.

"Well, I was thinking you should spar with Shadow for awhile,"

"Why me?"

"I thought you would be more suitable. Would you rather I do it?"

' _This will be to stabilize Silver's psychokinesis. If he doesn't manage to stop one of those shurikens it could result in a serious injury.'_ Making a point in his head, Shadow sighed.

"Fine," The black hedgehog walked to one side of the field waiting for the two to finish talking.

"You know what to do, right Silver?"

"Yes, block all attacks using my psychokinesis,"

"That's right. Take a break whenever you feel like it,” And with that, Silver joined his friend in waiting on the field.

 

* * *

 

 

 _‘He’s nowhere near the White Acropolis.. Not even in Eggman’s base! That yellow mut wasn’t of any help either ..’._ A certain flying figure was keeping her thoughts to herself as she flew over a small familiar agency.

 

The fight began and the two were doing well. Espio was watching their movements, searching for any flaws in Silver's power. As time passed no one noticed a fourth figure appearing from the sky.

‘ _Is that..?! I can’t believe this!’_

"Shadow! There you are, I was looking for you! What on earth are you doing all the way out here?" A white furred bat descended on the ground. The fighting stopped whilst Espio greeted the new-joined ally.

The two exchanged a few words as Shadow came along, with Silver following up not far behind.

"They shouldn't have sent anyone. Typical,"

"Oh come now, I was flying for almost six hours! Some appreciation would be nice you know," Rouge stated her effort of trying to find him.

"Fine. Now that you're here, we can return to the G.U.N," Teal eyes looked over at Shadow in disbelief; searching for sympathy in him was of little use now, she'd have to find another way to convince for her rest.

"Can't we stay here for a bit longer? It would be a harsh flight to go now," Pleading her teammate for some time-off, a certain ivory hedgehog came to her defense. Silver being the kind in nature couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Despite them interacting only a few times.

"We don't have to leave immediately, few hours should be fine, right?"

Rouge looked over at the rescuing hedgehog with a grin and Espio contained a chuckle, seeing how their ebony friend lost the short-lived argument. Shadow murmured a 'whatever', taking his leave in annoyance from the scene inside their stay. Silver was confused at his friend's reaction but a particular bat winked her thanks.

"Thanks silver boy, he's hard to convince sometimes," Leaving the flirtatious trail in that sentence she joined inside the house followed by the two individuals left. With the black hedgehog's disappearance, Silver didn't hesitate to ask Rouge her point of coming here as she was one of the two people available for interaction.

"I was sent to pick up Shadow. He's been gone more than 24h. Supposedly he was on a mission to retrieve a jewel from the Doctor but I’m honestly confused as to how he ended up here," Silver felt bad. Most of Shadow’s absence was his fault, if not all of it. He didn’t get a chance to speak anyway. "Silver, was it? You're from the future as much as Shadow told me, what are you doing here?"

The white hedgehog lowered his tone. "I was.. I tried to bring a friend back," Leaving off the sentence at his obvious failure to continue.

‘ _Friend?’_ Rouge thought of his words. She hadn't seen the boy with anyone aside Espio and the brooding hedgehog during their encounters; minus the Sonic gang whom everyone seemed to have worked with a few times whether they wanted to or not. But both of them were present.

‘ _So he has the same story too..’_

"I think Shadow would best understand you then," Disliking the gloomy atmosphere, she asked Espio of a free room for the day where she could stay. Silver was left alone with the current depressive mood which he once again, tried to ignore.Assuming the other hedgehog was in their previous room, he proceeded to find him. Figuring by the past irritation he would receive no 'come-in' reply, Silver carefully opened the door scanning for the figure, who was laying down and facing him away.

"Shadow?"

"What,"

"Do you want to continue training with me?" A guard-up could make him forget about pessimistic thoughts.

Slight surprise rising from within, he regained a small part of happiness seeing his friend getting up at the question. Shadow walked by, passing a 'let's go' as they moved to the familiar field.

With Espio having detective duty and Rouge sleeping, the day quickly passed by for the two hedgehogs who were focused on fighting. The night greeted them and with it, the purple chameleon returned as well. He was taken aback at Silver's recovery. Not only has he renewed so easily, but he was sparring most of the day, with _Shadow_ nonetheless. Sonic himself had difficulty with that, let alone Silver to which the chameleon wondered if he underestimated the extent of his psychic abilities.

"You'll overdo it if you keep up. That should be more than enough," Their friend confirmed the weariness on both of them.

Silver approached first, trying to slow down his heartbeat from the constant movement.

"I agree, it seems to be okay now,"

 _'I don't think I'll need anymore training in my lifetime..'_ Silver remembered how different fighting Shadow felt. When he fought Sonic he focused on speed, however the latest brawling sessions required his attention on many more things as the other had far more experience which forced him to be much more careful.

"You should consider eating, it will recover the loss of energy spent today," Shadow appeared not long after, unable to stop the slight panting coming out of his mouth.

“I shall end my day here. Be on your guard you two, there appears to be another presence,”

The two hedgehogs were left alone once more.

“Guess I shouldn’t expect any less from a martial artist detective..” Shadow murmured, receiving his friend’s attention.“I noticed it as well, whoever it is seems to know their ground. That wouldn’t be a usual thief you’d find sneaking,” Words assured the other as he went inside.

Silver walked slowly behind with that being the only thought occupying his mind.

‘ _A fifth person ...?’_ One part of him deeply wished for his friend to return but obvious to the description, Blaze wasn’t the one to act like such. He let a silent sigh escape before he hurried to catch up inside.

“Who do you thi..” His voice faded as he realized the person he was supposedly speaking to was nowhere in sight.

‘ _Guess he went inside the room..’_ Silver carefully strolled through the piles of boxes cautiously watching not to crumple whatever he stumbled upon. The lack of light eventually guided the hedgehog to a nearby sofa which he took a hold of. He couldn’t exactly see much in the current darkness nor did he know where Rouge _was_. Silver assumed the bat-girl took claim of his own bed and settled himself on the sofa. And from what the glow on his gloves provided, that might even be a working television among the boxes. With swift movement of the fingers, the television turned on but the screen however only provided static. Luckily there seemed to be some sound. It appeared as an echo from a distant song with a smooth-mixed melody that one would find either relaxing to an extent or disturbing. But Silver heard far worse sounds, cries from Iblis destroying any remaining living creature where he couldn’t stop him. So to him, this could be taken as nothing less than a lullaby for slumber.

Finding a comfortable position, the hedgehog thought about this. About his failed attempt to bring back his closest friend. During the times he got actual rest the thoughts of loss and hopelessness took place instead.

‘ _I should return tomorrow. There’s no use staying here any longer,_

Despite his previous determination of repaying his friend, Shadow acted like he did that on a regular basis. Useless. Silver couldn’t even figure out _how_ to repay him. It wasn’t needed. _He_ wasn’t needed in this timeline. Everyone here had a liability, a responsibility, a _need_ to have a role for something. Silver didn’t have that, he didn’t have that role in this time. He had those in the future; saving the times from Iblis and Ifrit, but those roles have been fulfilled. He completed his task, now it was a blank space until Eggmen Nega reappeared or something else sought further destruction.

But what would seek additional ruin to a collapsed world that is only now, having the first time of peace; and Silver is the only one to witness it.

Unnoticeably, the ivory hedgehog was taking his long-needed rest not long after. White fur unconsciously curled up towards the cause of fluff and warmth. A pillow, Silver’s mind subconsciously thought. And then, a voice.

“ _What happened cannot be outdone,"_ _  
_

Despite the words posing statements, Silver replied nonetheless.

“ _Yes,”_

" _Blaming yourself will get you nowhere,"_ _  
_

_“I can fix it,”_

Upon those words, the voice paused for a moment.

“ _Rejection won’t get you far.”_

And there Silver knew the voice was right. He was rejecting this world because of Blaze and he knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A: Since when is Silver Espio's "friend"? - The two worked most notably together in Sonic Rivals 2 and Espio is stated to be Silver's good friend after that on the official wiki.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning greeted Espio’s small agency shooting rays of light at the messy room where a certain white hedgehog laid cuddled up. His mind awoken but his eyes refused to acknowledge the dawn of the day. Instead, his hands caressed whatever he had slept on. It was then his gloved fingers ran across something unusual to Silver. It was then his eyes idly opened and to his surprise that _something_ was _someone’s_ hand _._ A harsh and sudden reflex forced the hedgehog to back away and process the person that was there.

The familiar voice groaned at the unexpected loss of comfort as red eyes took in the situation.

“Shadow–?!” A flustered and embarrassed Silver didn’t know how to react. His friend however, only stared at him.

“What _now_ , _”_

"Now? What do you mean?”

“I asked you last night about sleeping here didn’t I,”

And Silver thought about such a conversation. Nothing he could recall unfortunately. It was possible he was talking unconsciously, that training did worn him out quite.

“Sorry. I-I don’t remember. I thought you were sleeping upstairs with Rouge and there was no one here later,”

Shadow recollected his thoughts on deciding to sleep here.

‘ _Rouge.. She can be difficult sometimes,’_

And he waved it off.

“Forget it,”

Their conversation brought to an end, a loud yell was heard from the upper floor.

“Hey, get back here!”

To which a flash of green passed by the window with Rouge flying after. Both hedgehogs hurried outside to catch the swift figure. Neither of them succeeding however; the surrounding trees making it all the harder.

But to Shadow those actions seemed familiar. The way he ran, the type of route he used and lastly, the _color._ His assumptions would’ve been correct too if the person was _riding_ instead of _running._

Finally out of the trees, they all had a clear view of the thief yet were still unsuccessful to catch him. That was, until a number of shurikens were thrown his way forcing him to stop in his tracks.

“Hey?! Whoa!”

Espio prevented him from the front with the other three catching up behind. And Shadow _did_ recognize him.

‘ _That was— That is that hawk, Jet. Why is he here?’_

Blue eyes inspected the area which was not in his favor at the moment.

‘ _I was told she and that hedgehog would be here. Not four of them!’_

During the green bird’s shock, Rouge came and snatched away a small gem he had held.

“And that belongs to _me,_ ” By the time he realized it was too late to act.

“Give that back!”

“You stole it from me!”

“It’s your own fault for being too busy to notice! Gah, you’re just like Wave,”

All three personnel seemed to have had interaction with the bird before, however a certain chameleon didn’t. That alone puzzled him if this was a foe or not. Shadow stepped between the two arguing individuals.

“Quit it. Why are you here?”

“Shadow the Hedgehog, I remember I have a score to settle with you! Don’t think I forgot about that race,”

“I have no interest in trivial things,”

“You’ll have interest later you can mark my words,' Shadow's expression quickly narrowed and in return the green figure continued. "But if you wanna know why I'm here maybe you should ask your annoying bat, she knows where one of our treasures is!”

Rouge knew she gained the upper hand now. “Oh you still haven’t found that? How _sad,"_ The blunt sarcasm dripping from her voice. She knew how to play people and Jet was far too much of an easy target; it was the same as messing with that echidna.

“Shut up! You’re the reason we can’t find it!”

“My, my. Me? I have no need in that so called ‘treasure’ of yours. In fact, I got my hands on something actually _worthy_ awhile ago,” Making sure the words were taunting, Rouge hit every exact temper spot the hawk held.

Jet’s voice only sunk lower. “How dare you ...”

Before the path of conversation expanded further, Shadow interfered once more.

“I have no time for this. Answer me, what’s this about?” The hedgehog asked, turning to the green headed bird who was seemingly putting his rage aside for the time being.

“It doesn’t matter now. But what I want to know is— “

Walking up to the one and only white hedgehog.

 “—what the hell are _you_ doing here? I heard you’re from the future. Silver the Hedgehog huh?”

Silver, slightly surprised at this greeted him with a reply.

“Yes, I didn’t think you’d remember me,”

“I wouldn’t, but the only other white furred person I know is Storm and he’s not here as you can see,” A thought before continuing. “Then again, black is a pretty rare color too,” Although Jet snarled at his own mindset.

“But come on, it’s _Shadow_ , everyone knows him,” To what Rouge added “Ms. Popular isn’t he?”

Not being able to unhear that, the one and only Shadow made sure to state how _uninterested_ he was at this point. From potentially serious arguing the two seemed to have teamed up in no time on the teasing of the black hedgehog topic.

“That has nothing to do with us, let’s go,” Espio followed the said hedgehog saying nothing to everything that previously happened. Rouge joined the two and Silver looked at Jet who was unsure of what to do.

“Are you coming along?”

“What do you think? I can’t leave without that stone she has,”

“Maybe you can find another one?”

“No, I _can’t._ It’s a part for my gear. Why do you think I came here on foot?”

Silver nodded and let Jet join him in following the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking through the green fields of forests a casual conversation lit up between the mobians, while both hedgehogs preferring their time to themselves with Rouge occasionally adding one of her ‘compliments’. Not long after, the group stopped in their tracks to see an unusual sight.

“Is that..” Shadow inspected the figure further looking for any signs of threat. “Metal Sonic?”

The robotic mobian remained silent, wires tangled up, broken parts falling apart and the remaining electricity preventing him from shutting down. The display forming his eyes scanned the personnel surrounding him.

DISPLAY>SCANNING:

SCAN COMPLETED>TARGETS ACKNOWLEDGED.

TARGETS:

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG

ROUGE THE BAT

ESPIO THE CHAMELEON

SILVER THE HEDGEHOG

??? ERROR

SCANNING DATABASE:

SCAN COMPLETED>TARGET ACKNOWLEDGED.

TARGET: JET THE HAWK

 **WARNING!!** **WARNING!!**

MAIN ORDER CONFIRMED: REVEAL NEWFOUND INFORMATION.

SUB ORDER CONFIRMED: COMPARE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM DATA WITH NEWFOUND DATA.

“SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG YOUR ORDERS ARE FINAL:”

CAPTURE: MEPHILES THE DARK

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

TRANSMISSION: FAIling—“ That being the last sound from the robotic alter ego, both Shadow and Silver stood still hearing the information.

“What’s up with him? And who’s Mephiles?” Jet asked bluntly, having heard no information of the so called mobian.

“I can’t believe it,” The spoken words were meant only for herself. She knew what he was capable of.

Silver stayed quiet for the time being. He was processing the whole thing, how could he be back? They defeated him back then as the sealing was complete and Iblis was gone. Now, the history seemed to be repeating itself. Just like his future isn’t different, this wouldn’t be either. Mephiles would gain control over it again and they—no, _he_ would have to fight it all over. His worst fear was coming true.

“He’s no one of importance right now. We should fix Metal Sonic, he might have more information we could use,” Shadow knew what had to be done; what he didn’t know was how did the scepter open again. He sealed him in the damn thing!

“Don’t think I’ll let you get away from that race you'll owe me after this,” The green hawk walked over to the disassembled robot on the floor searching for anything he could make use of.

“Can you fix him?” Espio asked without much more thought than that put into his question. He was only slightly less familiar with everything that was happening other than Jet.

“Nope, Wave’s the nerd mechanic. I don’t have a single tool I could use anyway.. But what I usually do is this **–Slump-**   ..and he should be ..working?” Unfortunately, Metal Sonic made no signs of reaction. Jet made a frown as he got up. “And in most cases.. a little bit of.. THIS!” His foot made contact with the metal earning a power up from Sonic’s robotic alter ego and a groan from Jet.

“Dammit that hurt! What the hell are you made of?!”

Ignoring the whining, everyone, and mostly Shadow focused on Metal Sonic.

“Aaanyway.. He won’t be of much use except for the basics. A single kick could malfunction him again,” _‘Though I’d suggest not’_ Thought kept to himself as he pitied his leg in pain.

“What was the transmission?” The black hedgehog asked with some hope to hear what information was left.

“TR-ANS—MISSIO-N PLAYING:

“ _Hey buddy! So if you’re hearing this, you probably know the bad news already huh? But don’t worry, we got this. We’re still not sure how he escaped but Tails is working on it. He did manage to reprogram Metal Sonic here to be of use though. Pretty cool heh! But listen Shadow, Mephiles isn’t the guy you should be worrying about right now. He’s—_

 _—He’s in no state to fight! Sonic and I calculated his every move. He’s wEaKWͮ̅ͯ̐e ̴̌͐ͪͤͤaKW̢͏͓̼̪̠̯̥͔͉̭̠̲̲̞̹͡eA̡͏͇̟͇͙͓͇͚͔͔K̷̡̦͈͔̗̬͍̩̖̭̤̥̩͘͞͠ͅ_ _W͖͚̱̺͉E̵͖̙̜̱͉̖͝͡ͅḀ̴̰̮̙K̭͚̬͈̻̥͠_ _from the sealing, he hasn’t taken an appearance yet and above all that—_

_“_ Iblis isn’t there to aid him,” Silver finished Tails’ sentence. They saw Sonic reappear on the screen no soon after.

“ _Haha right, whatever Tails said there. So leave that to me!_

_—And me!_

_Yeah and Tails and.. Vector, Storm and Cha- Whoa!”_ The last sight from the screen appeared to be a gang up on Sonic and the monitor falling.

“Wait, Storm?! Why is he ... I didn’t give him permission to leave!” After a short rant, the green bird added.  “I wouldn’t force him to do anything else. He’s not far from crashing,” Pointing at the barely standing robot.

‘ _So Vector and Charmy are there.. I wonder why,'_ The chameleon gave no more than necessary attention to the thought.

And Shadow decided; he would leave Mephiles in Sonic’s hands. After all, if what they said was true then it shouldn’t prove to be more than a problem for the group they had there. Mephiles was powerful enough to cause such damage to Metal Sonic but if he was confident in that power, he’d find Shadow.

“So, are we gonna take him?” Rouge took pity in Metal Sonic. His current state was nothing but sad to her.

“I don’t think the Doctor will be too happy to fix him reprogrammed,” Shadow on the other hand simply didn’t want to see him destroyed. They had worked together quite a few times and some sort of care and understanding bond existed between the two.

Rouge sighed. She wasn’t liking the little ‘party’ they had going on. She was used to working alone or with one to two people. Five was _not_ something she wanted to grow accustomed to. After awhile, the ebony hedgehog noticed Silver’s silence and walked over to the currently absent minded hedgehog. They weren’t paid much attention to with Rouge holding the talk of the day about Mephiles to the other three.

“Silver?” Shadow gained a look if anything. It was enough of an approval.

“I trust Sonic. Just.. my future can’t be bright no matter what I do,”

Black ears perked downwards with Shadow’s thoughts being reluctant about leaving his mind. Before given time to properly reply, it hasn’t passed long until danger has found it’s target; and to Shadow’s dismay it was none other than the Doctor himself looking to take back what the hedgehog rightfully stole. Espio raised a hand preventing any further movement.

“Your presence has been acknowledged, come out,”

“Cautious as ever I see. No matter. As you can see I’m not here to fight, I only want what’s mine. Perhaps your two friends could fill you in on it?” Doctor Eggman was flying in his usual egg mobile, eyeing the Mobians below. Jet being rather clueless who exactly the Doctor specified only had to guess a certain _thief_ in the group had something to do with it. And for once, that word didn’t point at him.

“I can’t give you that Doctor, unless you plan on taking it by force. And I don’t think you’re going to do that against five of us,” But despite Shadow’s point, there was something very wrong in their current situation. Not even Eggman would dare show himself knowing the risks of danger without a backup plan. If that was the case, it would be nothing to laugh about should he attack one on five.

“Very well Shadow. After all, I wouldn’t want you to avoid meeting my newest invention!” A joyful smile appeared as everyone carefully eyed the Doctor for his further actions – and there it was, his hands pulled out a remote controlled switch with a single button for use.

“Now you’ll regret your decision!” The moment the button was pressed, three pair of pipes dug out from the ground with an oddly shaped mechanic attached to them. The mobians took a fighting stance with Jet charging in head first.

“Oh dear,” The bat-girl watched Jet diving straight in. ‘ _Talk about a knucklehead..’_

“Has your “genius” mind rotted, Eggman?!” The machines powered up long extra tubes that appeared to have been built in with the larger ones, catching Jet by the leg.

“I did NOT deserve that insult! Especially not after our last _agreement_ before. I can’t say I’ll be looking forward to working with you in the future if you’re going to disrespect me like that,”

“I agree with the Doctor. How _does_ anyone work with you?” Rouge carelessly taunted the hanging Jet.

No soon after, a sheer force of strong wind has activated from the core of the machine temporary stopping everyone’s movements.

Jet’s infamous smug smile reappeared on his face as the wind blew around him. “Heh, bad choice Eggman,” ‘ _Right.. It’s gotta be on the right,”_ He looked down at Espio, forming an understanding with the ninja immediately.

“Throw them on the right!” Being more agile than everyone else in the group, the chameleon managed achieving the direction Jet pointed him at and throwing two shurikens that the wind has shifted right towards the hanging bird.

‘ _Come on!_ ’ “Ha!” As the shurikens flew, Jet pulled out his Bashōsen, swinging them in a way and altering the shurikens' directions to one of the machinery's pipes. And as soon as the blow was dealt, it was the one holding him and Jet was released from it’s grasp.

 _‘Wind manipulation?’_ Shadow wondered but his eyes only briefly saw the momentum.

“This wind is so strong! Ahh—!” The once again lifeless body of Metal Sonic flew like a whirlwind hitting whatever it crossed paths with — in which case, was almost Rouge. _Almost._ She dodged the bullet at the cost of losing foothold, the power of the upcoming hurricane picked her up causing her wings to become powerless in the massacre.

“Why don’t we spice things up a little?” The direction of the wind changed. It headed towards the pipe that sucked in Metal Sonic and Rouge inside. All of the other mobians soon ended with the same fate without much choice in the matter.

The Doctor chuckled.

“This should buy me some time. Now, where did that metal hedgehog go...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A: What "race" is Jet talking about? - One of the minor easter eggs from the Mario & Sonic Olympic Games, Jet's interaction with Shadow was him challenging Shadow to a race before the events of the game happened causing them to delay it.  
> Q&A: How does Jet know Silver? - Once again, the events of the games caused in Mario & Sonic Olypmic Games caused the two to have minor interactions, although it wasn't enough for the two to get to know each other too well. Silver and Jet only interact in one game despite both appearing in the Sonic Riders franchise and Black Knight so think of them as acquaintances at best.  
> Q&A: Why would Shadow care if Metal Sonic was destroyed? - Shadow and Metal Sonic's relationship is mostly shown throughout Sonic Rivals 2 where Eggman uses Metal to speak through him. However, as you play the game despite Metal's inability to speak Shadow is freely interacting with him and not Eggman, even going as far as posing great care, concern and fear for the robot's destruction in which he tells him to stop the risks. He often asked if Metal was 'alright' after each of their missions and the wiki states it could be due to his relationship with Omega.  
> Q&A: What happened between Shadow and Rouge ehen he stated she's difficult? - She more or less kicked him out, how that went on I'll let your imagination run wild.


	4. Chapter 4

“That stupid ...!” The voice trailed off in annoyance. “A girl should _not_ be treated like this,” Rouge collected herself after getting up and brushing off whatever dust and dirt managed to find itself on her clothing. “And that senseless..! wannabe — thief! Who does he think he is! He’s no better than that echidna either! What a waste of good looks,” After the so called ‘rant’, she inspected her surroundings that have led her to another figure laying not far away.

‘ _Well now, what do we have here?’_

 

* * *

 

 

Elsewhere, a groan was heard from the appearance of another mobian. “Yaawouch...” Jet made all sorts of complaints in his attempt to stand up.

“Are you alright?” Fortunately for him, he wouldn’t be left alone should he faint from the amount of hard hits he received today.

“Just _great._ Really, never been better,” Jet replied sarcastically. 

“I believe we’ve been pulled inside that machinery,”

“I didn’t think it would be that strong. That was no ordinary wind,” Now fully up, he noted his acquaintance. Or more so, the only person he has been talking to throughout the entire trip; hence there being the reason they knew what to do in the previous situation. He told Espio a little about himself, and about his title as “The Legendary Wind Master”. It felt good to be trusted once in awhile considering his occupation as the Babylon thief. Although he appreciated being trusted, if he didn’t pull that off the way they had planned those shurikens would’ve probably been the end of the great Jet the Hawk.

“Nothing is ordinary with Eggman,” Espio commented with a slight smile.

“You’d be surprised...” Jet called his past “business” experiences with Eggman. The Doctor was intelligent to his liking, but the two had different views on leadership. Espio however has grown fond of Jet’s personality in their short time together, despite his constant arrogance he has learned that his companion had a rather high level of intellect. Among other things; Jet’s greediness for wealth. It reminded him of Vector. Still, Espio trusted Jet’s skills in authority and let him lead the way on whether they should find a way out or search for others.

* * *

 

_'Uuuh..’_ Yellow eyes slowly began to open. Silver’s motions returning, he felt his right hand dripping with unknown liquid. _'Huh?’_ The white hedgehog let his arm lift itself to his face. Horror surrounded Silver’s eyes, it was what he most feared it would be. Blood.

“Wh-What..?” The hedgehog quickly got up, searching for the cause of blood as luckily for him this time, it wasn’t his. That was until he noticed an unconscious Shadow lying beneath an old engine that dwarfed the hedgehog’s size.

“Shadow!” Silver rushed over in panic to his fallen friend, powering up his psychokinesis and immediately removing all weight that has found it’s way on top of his companion.

“Shadow.. please.. come on,” In all attempts to awake the unconscious hedgehog, Silver was beginning to witness his past all over again and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 _‘N-no.. I can’t think like that. Get a hold of yourself Silver,'_ After recollecting himself, he inspected Shadow’s condition which led him to the previous drops of blood. He appeared to have a wound that still had fluid leaking. Not having much knowledge on medicine Silver did one of the few things he could; he covered the wound with his hand, temporary preventing it from getting worse. That’s when the ivory hedgehog remembered something he has learned about Shadow before.

“ _I’m The Ultimate Life Form. I won’t die from the cold but that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m not cold,'_

‘ _That’s right.. He won’t die from this, right?’_ Silver argued with himself. He didn’t have much information about the hedgehog’s abilities aside from what Sonic and the others told him. And most of it was “don’t get on his bad side” type of thing. Newfound hope mixed with tension inside Silver and it was _eating him._

“Shadow, can you hear me?”

Nothing.

‘ _Come on Shadow, I know you’re not dead in there,'_ Silver tried reassuring himself something he couldn’t believe in the first place.

“We fought Mephiles together and now he's back. Do you really think Sonic can defeat him alone? Only the three of us _together_ can defeat him! And...  and now you’re in the same situation he was. Remember? We had to ..save him and..” Silver’s optimism slowly began to die down and the hedgehog’s ears lowered. “..and if I have to save you just like we all did Sonic back then.. I will. I’ll do it on my own. I couldn't sacrifice for Blaze but if I have to give my life for the sake of peace then I will,"

Unknown to Silver, black ears perked up at each word spoken. Red eyes began to open at the sight they were met with. Fur. White, white fur. Blurriness fading, the hedgehog was greeted with golden eyes staring him down with such painful emotions that if Shadow didn’t know better, could be on the verge of shedding tears.

‘ _Ridiculous’,_ A quick thought to dismiss whatever emotions that have unwillingly gathered up on his mind, there was something being a priority. It was a _weighing him down._

“Silv-er your ...arm.." He didn’t know why it was there but it hurt. In fact, Shadow tried inspecting his position which he soon found to be futile as he couldn’t move. Especially not with Silver walling over him.

“Ah-!” Silver’s eyes blinked a few times to notice that he wouldn’t need to witness another loss. His eyes cleared up and Silver hesitantly; careful not to pressure his arm to the wound more than necessary, brought Shadow’s body to his. ‘ _I’m so glad,'_

No movement was made in the short action that was being held. Surprisingly, Shadow made no effort to protest or even declare any amount of annoyance.  For the first time in years , the black hedgehog allowed himself to be embraced in worry of another; exception being Rouge.

“Sorry,” He hurriedly removed any harsh weight from the bleeding wound but Silver decided not to completely remove it. He wasn’t sure if it still poured liquid as his hand was dripped in blood the moment he regained consciousness. Waiting a moment, he inspected his friend’s state. Semi-conscious, stunned and covered in blood. Noticing the obvious red in white it didn’t take Shadow too long to confirm that the red was his and it was around his thighs judging from the position he felt Silver’s hand on.

He sighed; or at least attempted to. His body resulted in a light groan.

“Hmph.. How bad is it?”

White ears perked up at the question. At that Silver carefully moved the palm of his hand to the side so he could properly see the wound for himself. But he was no medic and seeing it could only tell him two things: It was a medium hole and it was covered in red.

“I-I don’t know.. It looks to me like you survived worse,” The poor hedgehog didn’t mean that as an insult but the lack of pain, or _any_ emotions at all on Shadow’s expressions often left him confused of how the black furred hedgehog was actually feeling.

“As long as it’s not bleeding out it’ll heal on it’s own. Let’s go,” Shadow spoke in a forced attempt to get up with his hand casually brushing off Silver’s own. His attitude could only hold out for so long, the wound _did_ in fact hurt him quite a lot. But both his pride and ego would damn him if he had broken down in front of Silver of all people.

“Let me help you,” It was the best argue his ally could pull off at the moment. He did want to help him, he wanted to be of use as to repay for what happened in the snowy fields. And as much as Shadow was stubborn, Silver was better at it. Blaze could confirm that.

But to his surprise, Shadow didn’t pose much of a fight. He simply muttered a ‘fine’ and took a hold of leaning on Silver’s shoulder.

The walk was slow but with a decent pace considering the state they moved in, not to mention they were stuck in a one way too so neither of them could complain. The metal walls seemed to go on forever and Silver was beginning to doubt the way they were going. For one, It was obvious they had no other choice but their path was getting pointless. The comment was at the tip of his lips but somehow the sheer silence prevented him from complaining. He knew Shadow was aware of their situation and all that was happening. He knew if something was wrong he would say something. Silver simply knew that was how the other hedgehog's mind worked, and right now he was being trusted to lead them. With a small determination lit up inside Silver, his golden eyes fell over to the blackened hedgehog only to notice the change formed on his body. 

‘ _H_ _is wound?!’_

The previously blood soaked waist was now a much smaller hole compared to the last time he saw it. Not only that but any remaining liquid has dried to the point of merging with Shadow’s natural red fur. From afar, one could even confirm that was his usual color.

‘ _So that’s the healing factor of the Ultimate Life Form,’_

“Stop,” The husky voice broke the hedgehog’s trail of thought  as his attention immediately rushed over to him.

“These walls are endless, we’re getting nowhere,”  And, well, that was something Silver himself has been debating for some time now; thus having Shadow deciding the crucial part was indeed helpful.

“There has to be another way out,” But it just didn’t seem to occur to neither of them what it was. Shadow’s eyes gazed at him straight. It was a little ..unsettling.

“I mean...“ But his mind refused to form further words, now it was just getting awkward for him as the other’s emotions could not be read at all.

Silver managed to gain enough intimidation or curiosity to look back at him. His mouth formed all kinds of shapes between seconds before a voice greeted him.

“Hey,”

Now it was _definitely_ curiosity.

“I didn’t plan on any of this happening,” Visible sharp teeth formed a shrug. “despite that you’re more reliable than that faker I’ve saved the damn planet with two times and god knows how many times encountered,”

It wasn’t  exactly a direct compliment but that was probably the best anyone would hear out of Shadow the Hedgehog. Thankfully, Silver understood this as well and his tension lowered.

“If anything, I should be thanking you but I’m sure by now you’re sick of hearing me say that,” He casually said that without realizing how dull and meaningless his entire statement actually was.  He continued; “I’m just glad you’re fine.”

Silver’s genuine smile crept back onto his face.  No, this was beyond ‘just glad’. He was excruciatingly happy that Shadow’s fate wasn’t that of many others he saw die to Iblis in his timeline. He wanted to embrace his friend with so many emotions that it was beginning to feel painful. To hug, touch, feel and tell him how overjoyed he was about his very own being still standing before him. A little butterfly of happiness poked him in the stomach and golden eyes stood firm in the face of risk following words that left his mouth .

“C-Can I hug you?” Of course, no young hedgehog could say that with a straight face and his cheeks formed a light shade of pink.

Shadow’s  cool and collected poker face slightly fazed as the words reached his ears and his blank stare formed once again, expressions readable like an open book.  He quickly averted his gaze to the side. Even the metal wall would be easier to deal with than answering that question. Hugs with him went two ways; without permission which was mostly Rouge’s way or; _without permission_ – Shadow’s way.  He knew he was being used as a substitute for Silver’s long lost friend and saying no to _that_ was the difficult part. It wasn’t even him—

Thought never finished, he was left without a say in this as a pair of ivory arms was around his waist and Silver’s head nearing his stomach. It wasn’t a hug, it was more of an embrace rather.  Ears perking up and down nuzzled against his chest fur causing body to  involuntarily twitch. He made a face no one should know he ever made. _Tickles._  Black eyelids lowered halfway, just letting the younger hedgehog have his moment of need. Shadow stood awkwardly still.

“I know you probably acknowledge me as some unimportant person you just happened to get stuck with, or you might not think about me at all, but to me Shadow ...you’re the one who I’m so happy about that is still standing here with me. I wish for Blaze to come back, I really do but I know she isn’t going to.  So —  please,” The words cut short there, and Silver’s determination for his speech dropped. He didn’t know where continuing his new discovered ‘confession’ would lead him. The hedgehog didn’t even know _what_ he just confessed. But he did, and the other didn’t seem to have too many responses about it judging from the silence he received. His head still lingered on the chest-pillow he was clinging to as Silver’s mind was attacked with anxiety and an extensive fear of rejection.

_'Rejection of what..?! What am I afraid of.. I just told him —‘_

Not a single word passed by Shadow’s ears and his red eyes widened in wonder at what he was told. This wasn’t directed at Blaze anymore, this was directed at _him._ A scowl formed on his mouth and utter havoc appeared in the hedgehog’s supposed ‘heart’. He heard Silver’s words, and his confession of ..of _attachment._ The sole word brought so much pain inside of him that considering reviving that forsaken act inside of Shadow would no doubt slowly take his sanity away, as it did with Maria. He refused to take in any forms of mushy gut feelings envelop him as his hand lightly moved to slowly nudge the younger hedgehog still somewhat on top of him.

“My, my. It would seem we interrupted a touchy moment here, Metal,” Rouge appeared to have landed some time during both Shadow’s and Silver’s lost of thought. The robot next to her bearing no response. A startled Silver quickly jolted off of Shadow to one of the many nearby walls. Head low, he worked on regaining his pride as a man as Rouge’s looks alone seemed to manage degrading that on it’s own. The ebony hedgehog sighed as he got up noticing he doesn’t ever recall sitting down. He ignored the bat's sly comment and regaining his composure once more, met her gaze.

“If you got to us then there’s an exit,”

“Indeed. It’s through the pipes, actually,” Gloved fingers pointed at the many pipes on the ceiling, each leading presumably different ways.

“I tested them out myself! ...Or more or less, Metal did. But it doesn’t matter, I sent him the correct way didn’t I?” She spoke about the robot who Shadow figured was tossed through the pipes until they luckily hit the one they’re in right now. Miraculously, he still seemed to be standing.

“Let’s just go,” He jumped into the pipe followed by the flying bat as Silver watched them leave reluctantly. He sighed to himself as emotions overwhelmed him by the situation that previously happened. The white hedgehog didn’t know _what_ he was feeling anymore nor what he was so worried about, but boy was it eating him alive. He shrugged the despair in his chest off and hovered with his psychokinesis into the pipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A: What "business" has Jet had with Eggman? - Jet worked for Eggman at one point in the Sonic Riders franchise.  
> Q&A: What sacrifice is Silver talking about? - There originally wasn't any sort of "sacrifice" mentioned but as I reread the fic I noted how much it lead onto the whole Elise kissing scene instead of everyone giving Sonic power back to come alive in 2006. Since it's only Silver here, he would most likely die being the only one transferring his energy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be translations for the Zalgo (weird) text at the end of the chapter in case it's too hard to read. The sentences will be marked with numbers in the fic and the bottom notes to define which sentences is which.Or if you're on the phone/ tablet, you might not see it overall.
> 
> Also, due note that this is where the fanfiction continued from a 4 year break so the changes in writing may be visible such as the lack of inner thoughts and a way of writing overall.

Eventually the four man group find it’s way outside and they were surprisingly met with Jet and Espio who seemed to be lazying off on the grass. Well, that was mostly Jet.

“Aaah~ Jeez! Finally! This was almost as boring as listening to Wave’s nerding. I don’t like waiting,” The loud whining was piercing the silent skies once more and Silver was to an extent, thankful for that.

“We couldn’t find a way back in. It appears to be a one way pipe,” Espio explained calmly.

“Oh it’s fine. Let’s just get out of here before the Doctor finds out,” The bat spoke with her usual attitude before gaining a serious look. “We’re still on a mission, Shadow. And if Sonic’s little party couldn’t take care of—“

“They’re fine,” Shadow harshly interrupted her. Mephiles was the last thing to be mentioned to Silver who looked too lost in his own little world to put his life on the line again. His eyes moved over and as predicted, his ivory companion was glaring at nothing in particular presumably not even listening. He made a heavy mental sigh as he approached the said target.

“Silver,” The boy dully looked over at him. It indeed seemed as if he has lost all willpower to continue moving forward. He was a tail to their group. Shadow decided that the only and probably best approach was to hightail away from the rest. Purposely making some distance between them and the front group, his voice spoke in a tone lightly above a whisper.

“Now is not the time to succumb to pessimism and make it your weakness. ¹ You’re stro _w̝̬̞̦͈ͅE͈̕͜͝A̕K͇̬̺̖̠͙̭̝͍͞ YOURE͏͟͏W̕E̢ĄK̸SI͜L̵V͏Ȩ̛͝R͡ Y͘͘͏̨̕O͏͝͡U̸R̢͠͠͝͞E͘͏̧͟W̡̕͞Ę͝Ą̷͟͢͝ĶŞ̨Į̸̶͜͝L̷͜͝V̕͘E̴̴̢͜͠RW̶͡E̸͞A̷K̷̢͘͜͢ W̶͡E̸͞A̷K̷̢͘͜͢ W̶͡E̸͞A̷K̷̢͘͜͢_ Y̕͠OU

                                                                                        ̕W̛IL̸̛L ̢͞

                                                                                                      Ḑ̸I͘͢Ę͞ ̢͡͞

                                                                                 A̴S ͢A̶ ̴͞͝W̸̕O̵͜R̵M̨ ̴͟C̴̕RUS͘H͝E̡D̷͜ B̡E͠N̶͘͢E͟AT̸̨H̛͘

H̢͟͡A͘͞hA̷͟͡H̢͠͠͏̷AhĄ̨H͏̸̴̨A̡̕

~~Ḩ̴͘͟A̡H̴͠͏͢A̶͟͠͡H̵̸A̧H̨͠҉͜͝A̷͘͟͢͞Ḩ̶͜͟A̵̶̛͞H̷͡͝Ą̶̴͜͡Ḩ̛͢͠A͘̕͢͝H̴͟͠͡A͡͡A҉̴͟͟͝H̷̸A͠͞H̷̡̡͜A̷̡~~ ~~~~

_Ḩ̴͘͟A̡H̴͠͏͢A̶͟͠͡H̵̸A̧H̨͠A̷͘͟͢͞Ḩ̶͜͟A̵̶̛͞H̷͡͝Ą̶̴͜͡Ḩ̛͢͠A͘̕͢͝H̴͟͠͡A͡͡AH̷̸A͠͞H̷̡̡͜A̷̡a̛͐̉̄̍ͤa̵͒̓ͤ̐a̡͊ͧ̈́̈́̈̌ͦ́a̵͐̌͟͞åͤ͊a̵̷̐̎aͪͤ̽ͤ̋͐̋̓͛_ 10̴̷̧1̴͜͢0͢͡1̨͏0̨͘͠1̢0̛͞1̷̨̕͜0̶̨͟1͡҉̷0͏̷̵̶1̸̸̧0͏͝͠1͜͝0̶̨̧͘͠1͟

 

 

“Did you hear a thing I said?”

And just like that, the husky, dark toned voice was speaking back to him as if the sudden event was all but his imagination.  

“Huh?” The confused look on the young hedgehog’s face spoke for itself. Shadow let a  dissatisfied sound in return and proceeded to leave the youngling on his own for a bit.

“We’re here!” Rouge exclaimed not a second after pointing at the stationary base Tails and the other use to hang out. The building seemed ...unstable. As if parts of it were moving separately on their own within the construction of the architecture itself.

“Wait— How did we get here so fast, we were just at the-“

The words left cut off,  a very uneasy feeling began to settle inside the ivory hedgehog. Golden eyes studied the building carefully, taking note of every small misplaced detail it was having.

“This isn’t normal,”

The door opened with a uncharacteristic optimism flowing through seemingly everyone but the white hedgehog himself. Eyelids following Tails’ movement of leading everyone inside as the dread feeling surrounded Silver more and more. Unmoving and anxious, the last person to enter before him was Shadow who instead extended his arm to the young nervous hedgehog. Locking his eyes into the blood red ones, the last bit of trust was put into Silver as he took the other up on the offer and went together inside. The sight was a plain one. A happy Sonic standing proudly in front of a tied up Mephiles behind. Tails and Knuckles stood to the side and greeted the rest all while being congratulated on the success.

Silver stared. The whole scene seemed out of place.

Every sound of chatter seemed to blend into background. A background of something bigger, something, surreal. Voices became distant and the reality the white hedgehog was in froze. This was it. The feeling overwhelming him sprouted to life in a dull unmoving consciousness and Silver stood ready to fight it.

But fight _what?_

_² “I̴͠ ͢wOud̵̛ ̛b̷͘E l̛̛͡yi̢͏n̴g ̸̶t͏͝o̴ ̢̕s̶͟a̸y ͝Į͟ ̡͠wAs̕͟n͘͝’̷̨t͢ ̸͏i͠m̨͘p̨̨r͡͏e̸sSed̵̛̕_ _,”_

Voice echoed through the motionless stasis where everything and everyone being acknowledged; all but one. Ears picking up on the sound, eyes carefully searched for the visual.

“Who are you! _Where_ are you?!”

_³ “...HAha̵ha̛h̕! To̶ thInk y̵our͞ ͝miNd wo̧u̡l̸d̵ b͜e̶ ̶c͞aPąb͝l͠e of̢ c͠reating ̛sUch ͠r̶eali̕s͞m.͟ I ͟a̶m t͘Ru̢ly ͘be͘g̸inni̶n͜g̨ t̷o͝ wi͢t͢hd͟Raw ̛m̡y reg͢r̸ȩt̸ o͞f̡ no̴t killing ͡yOu͡ ̨back̢ then,”_

“Show yourself!”

Silver’s voice made itself loud in the room as his request was granted and the red color seemingly surrounding the area began forming cubic shape.

_⁴ “Fi̶ne̷. ̢B͘ut̷ I͞ ̶do ̧ho̵pe y͝Ou͡'ll ̛h͘ave ̸th̴e͡ m͞An̛nȩrs to͘ ͏rec͞og̶n̨iz͘e me̶,̨ u̷n̶l̡ike͝ ͟t͞he t͘ha͘ţ o̸t͢her m̵Agg̢ot,_

The forms shaped further, and from the silhouette arose the figure with a face unfortunately familiar to Silver. Black fur, white tail, dreadlocks and the all famous mask were all there. The mysterious enemy throughout all the things Silver faced; there he stood. Fully well, alive, and hovering above the ground rose Infinite, the sadistic masked jackal and a former ex mercenary in all of his glory.

“You!”

“The virtual reality is amazing, isn’t it? It makes everything real. The _pain,_ that I wished to see more of,”

Silver paid no mind to the topic being regarded and instead focused on extracting any information he could.

“What did you do to the others! Where are they?!”

A quick scoff to shrug the _boring_ questions off was all the other did.

“Who knows? Maybe dead, maybe not. Probably dead. I’ll be sure to send them all your greetings, _especially_ Shadow. In fact, it didn’t occur to me at any point that you would be capable of expanding the naturalness of a virtual reality to such levels!”

The excitement of the mobian dawned over the null room frozen in space and time.  But the hedgehog stayed still and listened, and listened further, planning any advantages he could take and thinking rationally instead of his usual naive self.

“But really Silver, to further friendships in a virtual reality? The Phantom Ruby’s world of existence isn’t some delusion for you to advance bonds. But I guess you are far too ignorant to notice the difference. You see what you believe after all,”

“Enough! Just tell me why you’re here, because I don’t plan on going down without a fight!”

The unexpected burst of confidence making it’s way out of Silver gave the jackal a disgusting feeling to which he frowned underneath his mask.

“You imbecilic _brat_. Provoking your demise sooner than planned with meaningless hope..  Don’t cling onto something that was never there to begin with,”

“No, you’re wrong! It’s not meaningless! As long as there’s even the smallest chance to make things right again.. I learned that,”

“And what if I was to tell you _all_ the timelines had the same fate?”

The words shook Silver aware of the possibilities he was scratching off.

“N-no you couldn’t have. You can’t time travel,”

“I CONTROL realities! This is what your false faith brings you! However, you did play a part I admit and I thank you for ... _introducing_ me to Mephiles,”

“NO! You’re not going through with any plan you have! I’ll make sure of it!”

⁵ “Haha _h_ ą _HAH̸A̶H̵A! Let me͘ s̴how̛ you̵ ̧y͞our own ͏r͜Eal̕it͢y͜,͟ ͝an͏d ̨t̶h͡e̴ bEa͘u̶t̷i͟fUl͝ ̢stat͝e ̡o͘f de͢Spa͜ir̡ i̸t͜ i͘s̵ ̸in! ̡_

As the echo of the digital voice overtook the room mass chaos began merging with it. The room’s objects and people began being pulled towards the black hole left as a parting gift. Silver shut his eyes as a reflex, pulling his arms to cover his face and only then amidst all the discord did his eye notice something on the front of the glove. But even so, the world waited for no one and neither did the reality Infinite spoke of as it pulled the ivory hedgehog in without remorse. Slowly but safely, two golden eyes regained consciousness within moments to be greeted with a blurry vision of a catastrophic architecture all but barely hovering above him; merging with the dreary clouds overlapping what was left of the city. A palm to the forehead and a few groans, Silver was up and high above the ground examining the post apocalyptic metropolis who’s aspect was very much unfamiliar despite the hedgehog having been to multiple times and dimensions. The ruins of the leftover once capital were being manipulated by the Phantom Ruby’s cubes. They surrounded the sky, the mass destruction and even the remaining plant life as a perish song to the weak. However, the blackened jackal was nowhere to be seen. Even after scouting a few areas ahead, Silver found no other soul but him. The state of the situation didn’t take long for the young hedgehog to find a place and think. Even if optimism was the boy’s stronger side, there was only so many things to do to start regaining hope. And the first one came to mind not too quickly; in which case his memory played a part and he glanced down at his palm.There was indeed a dark red wound enveloping a small sheet of paper stuck into his wristbands. Once motion to take it out and there it was; a message reading unknown coordinates on a squished paper that managed surviving everything up until now. Not that it gave much information on it’s own nor where and how Silver had it but it nonetheless assured the certainty of Infinite being the _last_ person to give him coded messages. And to that thought did a spark of faith rise up enough for a relaxed smile to form.

“Great. Now how do I find this?” The voice echoed in the emptiness, the ivory hedgehog speaking to no one in particular.

The break lasted only as necessary with Silver wasting no time, inspecting the areas around him for rotation and working with was given to him to find the specified location.

 

* * *

 

_⁶ “You ree̷k̢ o̵f̵ ͟f͘e̷Ar, Sh͢adow. Bu̵t I knOw you͜’re bet͜t͘er̢ ̨tha͟n͠ h͢idiNg͘ ͡lik̨e̴ a ̧b͠la̕ck ͞se̡wer r͘a͞t.̸ ͟So ̴s͡Par͢e͜ me ̨th͏e ņu̸is͘a̴nce̸ ͜of sea͡Rc̕h͘i̢n̷g ̶for͢ y͡Ou ̢a̡nd ̶let’s ͞ eNd t͏h͘is,”_

_⁷ “B͡ec̢Ause I̢ ̕ **WI̡L̢L ͜** fin͡d̡ yOu͡,”_

Wasted breath, and Infinite growled his voice in irritation.

“Tch,”

A clenched fist managed to hold the jackal’s anger in and with a failed assassination attempt, he retreated.

 

* * *

 

 

The pursuit was taking a fair amount of time for Silver as the only sense of time he had was a small difference in notice of the sky changing to a darker shade of red than usual. The presumably found location was big, and the specified numbers could have been anywhere around it without having anything to help orientate.

Until.

“Could this be the place?” The hedgehog hovered above the ground, entering the small entrance which once might’ve been someone’s hideout. But now it looked as abandoned as everything else and Silver put on his guard; a shade was seen. No friendly greetings were given as a yield due to the unending foul presence continually hanging in the air giving off little impression it what was alive — if it was, was not a threat. Silent and wary, Silver sneaked around the locked down facility with the only noise being his fast paced heartbeat. Being on edge brought good reflexes, and Silver blocked an incoming surprise punch headed his way, immediatelly gathering up his psychokinesis at the ambushed target hidden from sight, knocking them back into an unstable wall and watching the rubbles overwhelm on top. The ruins moved; indicating it wasn’t over yet and alarming Silver to think ahead. The hedgehog lifted one of the dissembled machineries ready to pin it on the his enemy.

“It’s no use, don’t try anything,”

The remains began moving more freely now despite the warning and all the while a voice beneath was mumbling loudly.

“ _Shit —_ Silver?!”

Silver’s ears perked up, confused and fearful he hurt someone who was possibly his friend, he watched the a bloody hand punch away the remains in attempt to reach surface. Quickly helping in the motion, the scrap was put away to reveal a weak black furred companion, barely holding out on his knees with newfound blood and scars he didn’t had last time the other saw him. But even so, Infinite’s words rang over and over and doubt was put in place before anything else.

“How do I know you’re not one of the Phantom Ruby clones?!”

The wounded hedgehog slowed his panting, gasping in enough air to annoyingly speak back without too much will to invest into convincing the other.

“Because that damn blast would have killed anyone else,”

The ebony hedgehog took note of the little belief Silver gave him with a sigh following. Closing his eyes in an attempt to cure the blurred vision forming, the hoarse voiced sounded itself again;

“And because you’re not a child who can’t tell the difference between the fakes,”

Making effort to stand up however, resulted the opposite for Shadow and his small injured body slammed down on the floor with no issue. Blackout followed. One, two and on the third try did red eyes gained enough consciousness to phase back into reality. Greeted with not a lot but a few uncomfortable mechanisms holding his laying figure, the second thing being noticeable was a given fact that the encounter with his ally was very much reality. The _real_ reality. It was as real as those pairs of golden eyes piercing him down in a complexity of emotions. Groaning to shift positions, neither spoke a word. Silver stared him down with possible doubt still being there and Shadow on the other hand, had nothing to say. At least not yet; the so called sting he received was still lingering in his thoughts for which he decided was best not to speak of until the constant remind of how much everything actually _hurt_ was gone. Having his fair share of handling Infinite left him in a constant state of healing and in return, the older hedgehog didn’t take too kindly to _another,_ completely unnecessary at that, major blow. But even that was a minor obstacle to have and Shadow couldn’t dwell on it for too long. Realistically, the whole process of getting over it needed to be sped up and that’s exactly what he did.

“Look—“

“I hope you’re the real one,”

The sudden interruption stopped the dark hedgehog in his track. The saddened, worried, anxious, regretful and hopeful looks were all playing on his companion’s face in a very poor attempt to be hidden away. Memories began playing around in Shadow’s mind. Shadow Androids, every single one of them. They rang doubt inside of him, forcing their replies through all common sense. Metoo _metoometoo_ as if to burst down all of the hedgehog’s confidence of what he knew was real.

“I am,”

Through all the voices in his head, Shadow the Hedgehog’s prevailed.

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know. But this seems to be our reality,”

“Then— all I’ve done in this timeline was an illusion,” Silver’s look saddened even more and Shadow shrugged for a bit; recalling the past events and connecting as many dots as he could.

“Not necessarily, before I headed out on the mission everything seemed fine. It must’ve happened during that blizzard when I induced Chaos Control,”

“We were put in the same virtual reality? Are the others somewhere here too? And how did you get out?”

The questions went one after another by the confused hedgehog and fortunately the other seemed to do his best to answer them; or at least have the boy’s curiosity satisfied enough.

“I’ve found a way out, but so did _he_. I didn’t know how much he knew so I played along until I got to give you that message, and then I left back to here,”

“What about the rest?”

“They are either clones or stuck in there. You probably haven’t seen anyone around here,”

 “Why did I get out?”

At this point Shadow’s expression lowered, stating the obvious stupidity of the question he had no idea himself. The interrogation was making the hedgehog talk more than he usually does and it was becoming too much. Red eyes all but eyed Silver down.

“Fine. And uh ..sorry about..”

The pointed glove spoke enough;  Shadow turned his face away.

Momentarily putting his guard down gave Silver the opportunity to do something somewhat unexpected for the other. Perhaps may it be because the last time he was asked for _permission_ of it. Gently, carefully and confidently did his ivory ally hover over to him for an embrace with a completely different approach than last time. Two hands touched softly not to inflict any further discomfort and the hedgehog’s head leaned into Shadow’s shoulder without any hesitation. However, instead of speaking, the hug was allowed to form words with bonds rather which caused mild newfound awkwardness to the blackened hedgehog. Not being familiar with something and not knowing what to say either, Shadow played along; moving his hands to the peak of Silver’s waist, if only barely able to reach the other and only just gentle enough to be felt.  Afraid and confused, the uncertainty building inside his mind was followed with embarrassment as the tension from an unknown source was puzzling the poor hedgehog even more. The pressure didn’t leave as soon as it came, and the numbers of how long this was happening started counting down in Shadow’s head with a loud volume.

He wasn’t being let go of; nervousness of being unfamiliar was forming panic and only then did the hedgehog realize to himself how foreign he was acting. But Silver’s head moved to glance over at him, the warmth of his fur leaving the spot on Shadow’s neck and at that did he steadily begin regaining the lost composure. He met the golden eyes back with a not so fierce gaze of his own and in that moment Silver happily smiled at him; eyelids closing off and nothing but a genuine glow shining off of his expression. No. It didn’t _sit_ with Shadow. Nothing of this did, and he was growing very moody very fast. He was being eaten inside out by _something_ he didn’t even know what was, making him restless all the while and the overall disorientation was irritating him to no end. Not to mention his hands were _still_ on the other’s waist and he didn’t have an answer for that either. He felt _weak._ To him, this was some new form of bullying Silver was doing to out intimidate him.

It definitely didn’t feel like it, but in no way did it feel that _he_ was intimidating Silver right now either so Shadow decided to settle for the least rational, stubborn solution. The temper the ebony hedgehog had was short — and that was no secret to anyone; having said that quickly enough did it burst out and reach it limit. With the biggest frown he could form, the most sour voice he could manage and the most bitter glare he could do, the words left his mouth in a hurry;

“Don’t get used to this,”

Silver chuckled, moving away and leaving the other to his own private space with a simple ‘alright’ in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - "You're stronWEAKYOUREWEAKSILVERWEAKWEAKWEAK YOU. WILL. DIE. AS A WORM CRUSHED BENEATH. HAHAHAHAHA,"  
> ² - "I would be lying to say I wasn't impressed,"  
> ³ - "...Hahahah. To think your mind would be capable of creating such realism. I am truly beginning to withdraw my regret of not killing you back then,"  
> ⁴ - "Fine. But I do hope you'll have the manners to recognize me unlike that other maggot,"  
> ⁵ - "Hahahaha! Let me show you your own reality and beautiful state of despair it is in!"  
> ⁶ - "You reek of fear Shadow. But I know you're better than hiding like a black sewer rat. So spare me the nuisance of searching for you and let's end this,"  
> ⁷ - "Because I WILL find you," 
> 
> Reason I put them in is because the whole way Infinite's voice comes off in the game made me want to portray his character even more. He won't speak with it in every dialogue but whenever there's Zalgo text, it means he's in his full glitch-pixelated glory!


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t but moments later that the seriousness of the situation was acknowledged at hand and the question left the younger hedgehog’s mouth.

“How are we supposed to beat him?”

Shadow could only sigh in return, the answer not even known to himself.

“I don’t ...know. Bending realities at will like he does—” The voice spoke expressions the hedgehog’s face didn’t. Yet even at this moment the hatred for their enemy wasn’t invisible. “It’s only a matter of time until he finds us now. But I’ll be damned if I don’t crush that false ego of his,” 

The anger sprouted but Silver focused rather on thinking of a plan. And something did in fact fall on his mind;

“If we can’t beat him like this then we should be able to reverse back time before he put us into a virtual stasis,”

May it be a plan, but not one without flaws.

“There are no Chaos Emeralds here,”

“I don’t think we need them. If we can get a hold of the Phantom Ruby with one of those cubes, we might be able to do it,”

“Fine. Worth a shot seeing how we’re not given much choice here. Let’s go,”

The sudden movement made the younger slightly fall behind as in Silver’s head, the plan wasn’t exactly to set out _immediately._ He slowly followed behind without any complaints however; even if the approach on the plan wasn’t known to him.

“Are we just going to take him head on?”

An ear perked in response before being answered.

“I’m not eager to die _again,”_

Shadow’s casually grumpy tone answered back, eyes darting side glances looking where to lead their location.

“Then tell me what’s the plan,” The question was asked pleadingly and worryingly. The fact that they were going in blindly seemed very uncharacteristic of Shadow, and his lack of confidence to beat their opponent didn’t help.

“The plan is to join up with Infinite,”

Silver’s entire expression visibly changing from usual to a jaw opening confusion. He slowed in his tracks, watching the other stop in front of him.

“W-what?!”

Swift and precise, Shadow acted quicker than Silver, making sure to take advantage of the complex emotions and dealt a swift blow to the white furred hedgehog’s stomach; enough air to knock him out cold. A thud, and red eyes glared at the unmoving sight of the boy, fainted and still on the cold ruins of their hideout.

“Hmph,”

No emotion following, the passed out body was picked up and with full speed ahead, familiar sound of hover shoves subtly made their way through the city. One, two, three to four cubes followed the hedgehog wearily; glitching in and out as they came closer to the target; but instead Shadow kept on running all but passing a side glance to the small objects floating about around him keeping up with his speed no problem. The further he went, the area itself appeared to malfunction; the realities colliding with one another and Shadow knew why.

“I’m done with him,”

The silence didn’t last for long; cubes reforming and as if from a portal, assembling Infinite’s form and swirling around the levitating figure.  

_¹ “T͏he ̸almig̵h̨t͝y ̸Sha̡dow h̨a̷s͞ a̡ ̨ch̴a̵ngȩ o̸f h͟ea͝rt?͠ ͞”_

“Call it what you want,”

Infinite crossed his arms unamused. Even through the mask the unconvinced expression was obvious.

“How idiotic do you think I am?”

The hoarse voice replied, reposing on the ground and staring the other down unimpressed in the least.

“Fine,”

Throwing Silver’s body in front of the jackal; one long intake and the hover shoe connected with the white fur in a harsh, merciless and cruel kick. Silver’s body ached conscious at the sharp motion, instinctively clutching his abdomen as the coughing fit began. The pain pierced the young hedgehog forcing his eyes shut and limiting his movement as the awareness could only provide hearing. Infinite watched; both figures not missing the weeping sounds merging with the coughs leaving from their newfound genuine pig. Golden irises managed opening in a desperate attempt to stay conscious, blurry vision met with a deadpan, blood red glare piercing his own; unlike any of the previous states it was clear then and there to Silver that _this_ was the Shadow everyone warned him about. The Ultimate Life Form, the Shadow that was created from Black Doom’s DNA for the purpose of destroying humanity and potentially siding with the Doctor himself for his own benefit. The _murderer_ of thousands and not the savior. Not the Shadow that sacrificed himself to save the world, not the one that helped him save his own timeline but despite all of that, one thing stayed true to Silver.

This was still the same Shadow _he_ cared for; even if the side change left the boy hopeless.

A simple motion; chin rising as the jackal’s curiosity picked up, Infinite eagerly anticipated the darkened hedgehog’s next move, the large tail curiously swinging about.

“Don’t disappoint me now,”

The words were obeyed immediately as the boy’s hazy vision watched Shadow’s dreadful figure make no hesitation in executing the follow up. A second kick made contact with the same wound previously inflicted with a painful cry leaving Silver’s vocals with vain attempts of holding the now very visible tears from dropping. Shivers, sobs and yelps were soundly heard as the small hedgehog refused to reopen his tightly shut eyelids. The fear and anxious expectation of what he would be done to next left little space for thinking and the sole grip of his _own_ arms was beginning to cause aches of pain among everything else. Clutch around the waist slowly let go of, the sound of the two voices talking was dulling out and the blackout was closing in faster than Silver could force it back. In a desperate last attempt did the two eyes open unmovingly; staring at the previously white colored hover shoe now dyed in presumably his own fluids. The trail itself leading back to the small pool expanding from the ongoing droplets of tear covered red saliva. Senses fading as seconds went  the quiet choke between the sobs made itself barely audible.

“...Why ..I..thought...”

 Shadow all but watched. Blank and unemotional, the hedgehog made no move from his posture but instead glanced up at the other  who’s masked expression was visibly satisfied.

“One more of those and he’ll drop dead, figured you don’t want that yet. Or should I?”

Infinite took no time to think his reply through, voicing the husky reply as soon as he could.

“No. Leave him be, if he doesn’t bleed out...”  The thought was held, as the correct words were thought upon by the jackal. “Well, the hedgehog from the future was never in my plans to begin with but having him gotten as far he did keeps my attention ..occupied,”

More or less, the choice was clear to Shadow that the boy was to be left alone.

“I will be keeping an eye out for this alliance you pose then. Keep in mind _Shadow the Hedgehog,_ anything unsightly and I’ll kill you on the spot,”   

“Hmph,”

Not soon after did the jackal leave, leaving Shadow to his own business as the couple of cubes formed around him as a surveillance camera. A few swats was all it took for them to keep their distance but even so it was obvious the hedgehog was tracked.

 

* * *

 

 

The pain _hurt._ It hurt enough for his entire body to jolt awake and that spoke for itself. However it did relieve Silver that the same thing meant one thing; he was alive, at least for now. And with some positivity and a miracle, he would outlive the current injuries. Slowly and steadily an attempt was made to stand up with an arm supporting the sharp lung injury and vision adapting to his surroundings. The area appeared the same as it was last seen, the small fade in during the event gave him a slight acknowledgement of where he was even if it did not seem familiar; major difference being a change in appearance of the said ruins.

“Ow— _Shit!”_ The colorful curse left the air due to Silver’s legs simply failing to comply with him. A glance at the abdomen and he knew why; the body wasn’t yet ready to make the effort of standing when the bruise could very well have the potential to be fatal. The body was allowed to rest as he set himself back on the ground with a thud. A sigh was everything the young hedgehog could muster after everything happening to him with a hollow stare to the ashen sky as his mind searched for answers on what to do next.

“I guess ..maybe seeing if I can find someone would help for now,”

The voice was heard amidst the silence to no one but himself. After the short lived rest, an idea sprung with the hedgehog struggling to lift his broken body rather instead — levitating short distances with frequent breaks in any attempt to move. He was forcing his limits knowingly but to Silver, even that was better than waiting to be killed. It was a difficult and excruciating search of the chaotic city that has become; remnants and rubbles covering most of the surface making it near impossible to differ anything from the collapsed wasteland. But even so Silver believed that if something was being reasonable within his mind was the fact that the dully colored scene would help identify his target; unless Infinite wouldn’t be the only gray mobian he would be encountering. 

And among the collapsed rubbles was a small but visible remnant of an orange tail. Silver dropped down closer, examining the small dusty fur covered by the long overdue boulders. The sight was clear and this mobian was long gone, whether it was by Infinite or the unfortunate events.  The view alone was enough to remind Silver of the futility of his belief; the betrayal, hopelessness, and anguish dawned one more of many times and in an anxious hurry, the hedgehog decided he best leave for the sake of leftover faith he had.  Even if however, both his mental and physical state posed an obstacle on that. The ground was met with an angry fist as the other wrist attempted in pushing back the tears of frustration. 

Just a few moments to himself.

 

* * *

 

Even in such a collapsed and shattered sidewalk the agility Shadow had was showing itself as the area was scouted easily with all but a few fast paced movements sliding from one boulder to another. Nothing. The scoff annoyingly hung in the air as one of the cubes circling around formed the once reappearing figure.

“Fetch me one of the corpses here. Take the cube and absorb the remains,” The words were simple and straightforward and so was Shadow. He bypassed the figure with a simple nod of regard and went ahead in search of the specified object. Masked eye following the dusty trail of wind brushing through him; sharp fangs forming an unseen grin.

“Such an obedient lapdog aren’t you,” The smug tone in the husky could be felt even through the concealed face, a satisfying, sickly sadistic smirk at the pure power and _control_ he felt having over the one who previously dared insult his dominance. The twisted heating delight left the jackal feel a shiver as the cool air once more connected with his fur, just as so he parted ways with the area in new, yet familiar bloodlust.

A playground, nothing more and nothing less to Shadow as his dark figure smoothly rode the ruins as if the waves were being surfed on. Expressionless, emotionless and strict set on his goal was all that the hedgehog was despite the past feelings he was shown to have. Red irises scanned scoured effortlessly in search of anything to stand out from the gray colors. It wasn’t long as Shadow explored most of the general areas around to find the one thing standing out from the rest. The same figure that was the last of the pack out of the three mobians in this reality. Shadow stood tall and proud on one of the buildings; cold red eyes looking down upon the still sitting hedgehog who’s attention was elsewhere to notice the threat. One quick glance at the cubes and it was clear that Infinite was watching the situation play out, with zero intention to interfere for now. The ebony hedgehog took notice of the answer and proceeded to jump low enough for his presence to be noticed. The moving shadows did indeed jolt the other and Silver quickly looked up with a frown that changed to an angry scowl within seconds of recognition.

“What do you want?”

Even if the question was demanding an answer, Silver took it as an excuse to force his body up. With obvious struggle, the effort to get up was obviously painful but the hedgehog stood; ready to stand up for himself and put his life on the line. He received no answer however as Shadow simply stood his ground in silence, crossing his arms and looking at the buried body nearby.

“If you’ve come to finish me off let’s get to it already!” The younger hedgehog taunted the other in frustration, as the sole sight of his betrayed alliance was making no move to attack nor explain his reasoning. In fact, Shadow’s expression changed if only for a bit, curiosity picking up on him as the temple was slightly lifted.

“That,”

The gloved hand pointed at the remains of the past mobian.

“What?”

Silver bluntly asked, seeing further information on that regard.

“Get out of my way, I have no concern with you,”

The hedgehog jumped down, walking towards the corpse and past his former ally.

“Yeah, of course you don’t..” A quiet voice mumbled as a follow up sarcastically. Golden eyes glanced down in hurt, voice raising before continuing. “You owe me an explanation! Tell me why would you do this after we got this far!” Silver’s pleading emotions bursted through, anger and confusion dwelling more as seconds passed and tense words hung in the air. But not even the best of his efforts reached Shadow’s sharp figure; and if only for a brief moment did he hesitate before preforming his next action.

“Staying in a petty group with you would only slow me down. Look at your state, you’re pathetic,”

One of the small cubes surrounding Shadow began glowing; a force matching up to that of a Chaos Emerald sent the the other hedgehog flying back into a mass of rubbles, the psychic forcefield weakening the damage but not enough to leave Silver face first on the ground.  A couple of odd sounds and phasing electricity being the only audible thing to the injured figure.

Amidst the dusty cloud of smoke did the same cubic prototype fall off, losing all energy and the harness it possessed.

 “I owe you _nothing,”_

The sight of the figure disappeared before Silver could regain back his vision. The cruel words left hanging but as the fog cleared and the small object was noticed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - "The almighty Shadow has a change of heart?" 
> 
> Q&A: If Infinite was searched for Shadow to kill him, why did he so casually shrug it off once Shadow appeared? - Infinite wasn't searching him to kill him, it played more part of the fact that he wanted to hold power and knowledge over him. Where he was, what he was doing so he could be assured Shadow didn't interfere in his plans and then having the power to kill him whenever he decided instead of making it a hassle to search for him.  
> Q&A: Why is the description of Infinite having power over Shadow so sexual? - Infinite's character is described to be sadistic and cruel. He abandoned his own squad for the sake of power, he didn't kill off the main cast as beating them was enough and they were deemed too weak. He's described to take great delight in having power and control over everything/one due to his superiority complex; so if you're asking me if he could get off on someone as powerful as Shadow the Hedgehog (one who degraded him in the first place) obeying him, then yes, he probably could.


	7. Chapter 7

“Yes, yes, Mephiles. The great Shadow copy who actually succeeded in killing that meddling hedgehog. What about him?”

“You said you encountered something similar to his powers,”

“What? No I didn’t. Only thing even remotely resembling that guy was the Time Eater since, well, you know, they could both control timelines. But so can that other hedgehog and seemingly every other nuisance I encounter!” Fingers furiously worked on the giant computer and the conversation was clear not to last long.

“Curious. And how do I find this Time Eater?”                                                          

“I don’t know! Go and search around for the thing! It’s a black evil-looking being, can’t miss it,” The infamous doctor spoke sarcastically to the other in question. Infinite frowned at the short temper.

“No not yet. I need more information. If Sonic has defeated it, where would I be able to find it?” The Doctor turned his chair around, eyeing the smaller mobian with a sigh. The tone immediately turning more serious than the previously grumpy one.

“Look, I don’t know why you suddenly have all this interest in the Time Eater and Mephiles  and nor do I know how you found out about them to begin with but,” A hesitant expression but the jackal was received with the information he sought. “if you really want to find out I’ll help you. However,  even I don’t know if it’s possible after it’s disappearance and defeat. What are you planning anyway?” Before he was given a chance to answer, an image of his presence being asked for by a specific hedgehog changed his mind.

“Nothing. We will continue after I deal with this,”

“Fine. Is that Shadow—“ 

The jackal was gone leaving Eggman to himself, pouring thoughts on the past experiences with the dark being of a mobian and albeit questioning his decisions.

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy reunion I take it?” The jackal’s voice echoed in mockery, figure yet to appear as Shadow awaited the appearance with crossed arms.

“Very,” Even if the calm hedgehog usually ignored the taunts it didn’t take too much to notice the usually moody hedgehog in an even worse one. Nevertheless, Infinite enjoyed it all the more.

“What, lovers quarrel?” Shadow grunted, expression narrowing and hand grabbing the floating cube towards the jackal.

“I got your damn scan, start talking less,” The cubes floated over to the other, Infinite inspecting it with a curious tone in voice, as if he was the unknowing one.

“Careless little hedgehog. You left one of my prototypes at the scene,”

Shadow’s attention was brought back. “Is that so,”

Infinite swayed his hands in question, tail wiggling the fake expressions he held.

“Hmph. Need me to grab it back?”

“It’s meaningless, the boy can’t do anything with it even if he should find it,” To prove the irony since last time was tempting, but Shadow kept his tongue. His need for ruined plans wasn’t necessary yet.

“Right,” The tail once again brushed over Shadow’s eyesight in disrespect as the cubes took effect and the figure began dissolving.

_¹ “En̴j̴oy̶ yǫųrsel̷f,”_

 

* * *

 

The obese scientist of a man stayed focused with full intent on perfecting his model. The replica of the Scepter of Darkness stood in the laboratory, observed by machines and scanned by many of the computers Eggman had. Infinite reformed even if his presence wasn’t being acknowledged. A curious glance over at the doctor and the jackal backed at the chair turning.

“Yes, I know you’re there,”

“I’ve no doubts,”

The silence between the two wasn’t enough to overlap the tapping of the buttons as the finishing project was opened from the tab with a smoky flow. As carefully as did the machine hand it to the man was the jackal presented with it.

“Listen to me Infinite. The Solaris project being gone should have erased our memories on the events that happened back then. This has been on my mind for awhile now but a part, most likely the brain — Mephiles, survived and is the cause of all these recent time distortions,”

“I have no interest with this project. I want him for my own use,”

The scepter was handed to the other. Masked face observing it, it dissolved with one of the cubes preferably where most items were kept by Infinite.

“This is what kept him in place, used to seal him. It’s true I would appreciate him greatly being on our side since he dealt with that meddling hedgehog permanently but he wants destruction. More destruction than even I,”

“I don’t need your _concern_ , Doctor,”

“Fool! I don’t need him destroying the world I want to take over!”  

An audible sneer behind the mask. "Hit a nerve, did I?" Before continuing with the amused change in tone gone. “Don’t worry, it won’t come to that. If I actually do end up in a such situation..  well, I suppose we’ll be in touch,”

“Wait. Take this and find Metal Sonic, insert the chip and have him with you,”

“My powers allow me any amount of copies of that chunk of walking parts,”

The shouting became all the louder as the jackal's voice kept disagreeing all the more. “Do you think I don’t know that?! Just listen to me on this for once!” 

² “Fine. I’ll go fin _d_ _your ori_ g _i͞n͢a̸l s̸ͩcͯ͛r̸̅ͭapͤ̈̕ ̷ͯ̅me̽̈͡t̨a̕l͒_ ,”

The words echoed in the lab with the figure dissolving once more. The doctor watched, mumbling to himself and leaning into his chair.

And so did the jackal indeed listen. Little problem finding the specified target when it was him who last saw him to begin with. The form reappeared with a pleasant sight being exactly how he left it. The mobians stood, all dazed and their consciousness in a different reality unknowing of the situations around them. Masked eye summoning the nightmares into the delusion; watching the frowns form over on the helpless faces. Hovering over between them did the jackal laugh in amusement only to find the expressionless robotic mobian standing last in the crowd. And as entertaining would it be to slap the robot out of his made up virtual reality, Infinite knew it didn’t work like that. Instead, a cube’s mechanic allowed Metal Sonic to acknowledge the figure standing in front of him and be released from the fake world.

The mute robot stared without a blink, visor scanning the jackal with a “COMMAND?” screen on it’s face.

The gloved claw poked around the back of the mech’s head, irritation growing in a half arsed attempt to search for the entrance for the chip until a _click_ was heard and the curious hand felt his fingers successfully finding what he needed without a need to actually look for it. Within seconds the computerized main program within Metal Sonic forced it’s way to work to adapt. Buzzing sounds were audible and any function the mobian had shut down. A tilt of his head at the anticipation as the jackal crossed his arms, waiting.

The shift began as the quills transformed into longer ones, while a part on his head opened for two new ones to come out. The changing color on the robotic ears turning red, nose black with the appearance turning sharper, more pointy with newfound black shoulderpads. And overall addition to the menacing design being the spiky belt holding a black cape connected to the mobian’s back.

“I’m intrigued,”

Red eyes came online as the cybernetic systems began functioning again staring once again at the figure in front; this time, fully audible.

“Good. I am Neo Metal Sonic, the robotic overlord of this world,”

“And the attire comes with it?” Infinite mocked the robot’s transformation without regard; albeit not even a little surprised at how the talking function was added.

“I am not concerned with appearances as much as you,”

Metal Sonic replied with unintended sass, obliviously pointing out the jackal’s own absurd and unnecessarily eye catching design.

“You were better off silent,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - "Enjoy yourself,"  
> ² - "Fine. I'll go find your original scrap metal,"
> 
> Q&A: Did you make up the Mephiles and Time Eater connection? - Actually, no. The Time Eater was officially supposed to be some sort of return of Mephiles as it's stated on the wiki but hasn't been spoken about yet. I'm simply making use of the possible-future canon idea.   
> Q&A: Why is this chapter so short? - Idk man, I honestly can't divide chapters for shit. No hate, next one's longer.


	8. Chapter 8

The sunrise, or whatever light could reach into the gray clouded haze was enough for Silver to regain himself from one of many unconsciousness' that got to him lately. An unrealizing movement but the hedgehog absentmindedly stood up rubbing his temples in order to force recovery of the blurry vision caused by the impact.

“One of these blows will be the end of me..” Mumbled words hung in the air with an exhale at the somewhat healed bruises and injuries that were previously made. The short lived grumpy morning session was cut off at the glowing cube’s attention which floated around the ivory hedgehog.

‘ _Right, okay,’_

It was one short inhale before his hand reached for the small object, inspecting it like any other with little knowledge on how it works. Fingers traced and the gaze was focused but none did anything to even remotely change the cube from it’s state.

‘ _Maybe just like regular ..?’_

Focus was put into the young hedgehog and he closed his eyes holding the cube as if it were an emerald.

“Chaos _Contro_ — ?!”

Before the words left Silver’s mouth, an unusual and blinding white light bursted from the cube enveloping the large surrounding area for only a moment and causing the hedgehog to drop it for the sake of protecting his eyesight from the flashing spastic color; disappearing just as it came. “Jeez...”  Silver muttered as he found himself flat on the ground pushed from the blast of losing his balance.  A deep sigh hung in the air with the golden gaze running over the picked up squared piece. Nothing seemed to have changed and that alone provided nothing useful to him; let alone the question of _what_ exact sort of chaos control did he induce.

He wasn’t given much chance on dwelling on it either before the familiar three figures found him staring him down with contempt.

_“The d̷a̶y o͝f̸ re̛c͏k͏o̸n̶ing hąs ͏çom̴e,”_

Expression turning to a frown, the immediate gaze scanned the opponents movement, body staying on the ready and mind determined to fight for survival.

“Don’t think I’ll let you go any further with this!”

Infinite sneered, arms crossing with fake interest.

“And what exactly do you plan on doing?”

“I can take you on!”

The disappointment of the answer was clear in the jackal’s body movement, glancing over at the darkened clouds in monotony.

“Didn’t I tell you before? There is no saving this world, no faith. Look at how far you have fallen — your own ally posing betrayal and still you cling onto that nonexistent spark of hope,” It took an effort not to make any punishing mistake and be taunted by the heavy words but the ivory hedgehog stayed his position, only fighting back with words.

“You’re wrong! I’ll never give u—“  A sudden bolt of lighting pierced the ground, cutting right through where the heeled boots stood a second ago. Silver’s expression narrowed as his battle stance was quickly regained, gloves forming their glow the unbreakable will was evident with the words finished. “I’ll _never_ give up to fight for what’s right,” 

The robotic claw made no hesitation and the Sonic’s replica struck again, hand motioning the powerful electric pulses chasing after the hedgehog as the two red eyes followed the swift dodges and psychic blocks with patience. A black gloved hand was put to prevent further actions.

“No. Let Shadow handle this. You are to examine and copy his battle data,”

“Understood,”

Silver stopped in his tracks, staring at the distant figures in the air levitating himself up as well. Infinite’s quiet and subtle expression distinctly smirked through the masked attire, head unmoving and hands going back to being crossed. The robotic figure all but glanced over at Shadow who held the same unchanged heartless look waiting for the orders to comply.

“Fine,”

Hover boots immediately moved, jumping and using areas to advance in reaching his target for a homing attack that was fairly easily dodged. Even if his opponent was unreachable it didn’t stop Shadow from using his surroundings as an advantage and throwing physical attacks at the hedgehog. Silver however, was anything but hesitant. The emotions of fighting his former ally was blocked off and instead replaced with an intent to fight for his life, even if he went as far as killing the other. The rubbles, ruins, standing buildings and any remaining vehicles were being thrown mercilessly causing even the two watching mobians to be careful of the scene. White furred, floating hedgehog was high in the air raining showers of objects at the other which unavoidably did manage reaching their mark causing mild hits  to slow the other down until a chaotic mass of everything formed into one enormous ball pulsing with psychic energy that held it was struck ruthlessly. It crashed down on Shadow, walling him deep into the ground as the parts collapsed all at once as they quickly separated, the psychic energy not holding them together anymore causing the already dim air to become ashen with dust; both Infinite and Neo Metal Sonic awaiting of the result. Silver took the time to rest and breathe in, staring at the dust to clear and ready to continue the attack.

The rumbles moved, barely, but slowly did they move and a bloody black hand made it’s way out clenching into a tight fist, sharp nails from the ripped glove piercing through the bloody wounds even more. As the smoke disappeared the standing figure was noticed after what could be several tons hurled at him; covered in more red than the usual stripes as not only the rings around the wirst but the gloved attire was tossed off before the blood red eyes looked up, piercing through Silver on their own.

“Now it’s _my_ turn,”

Speed unlike before, pure waves of redundant chaotic energy were sent at the ivory hedgehog as hover boots once again searched for a route to reach his target, albeit faster and more nimble this time. Silver kept his focus on the fast paced movements, blocking the waves sent as Shadow quickly reached him with more blows than his reaction time was capable of. Every other punch connected with white fur or even occasionally the hedgehog’s face but even so the blocks were there until a blast of psychic force radiating from Silver himself sent the other back, allowing him to gain some distance. A split second was all that was given before Shadow dived right back for another blow but this time a hurl of knife shaped energy waves were thrown to slow and strike the other down. They were easily dodged however and within seconds Shadow was ready to throw another hard punch landing straight at the face should his hand connect.

But it stopped in it’s tracks; his whole body stopped in it’s movements at the only thing he could do was glare those golden eyes with hate as they pitied him only but inches away.

“Predictable,”

The mocking words, the pure _look_ of humiliation Silver was giving him stabbed needles through Shadow’s brain. The hedgehog _he_ beat, the hedgehog _he_ saved, the pitiful brat who was lost in his own naiveness was looking down upon the Ultimate Life Form?

 

_No._

The nuzzle moved through the binding.

 

_He died once._

The scowl grew.

 

_The Ultimate Life-Form built to choose the fate of humanity._

Teeth gritted further.

Eyes narrowing as the look changed.

 

_The one responsible for all of those depending on him?_

The unmoving hand twitched through the stillness.

 

_Were turning against him?_

 

With a sharp yell the psychic power was loosened enough to send Silver flying back as the delayed attack came and a hand was brought to cover the blood forming on his face. No hesitation and the instant advance for the follow up was made chasing the ivory hedgehog who instead of blocking was using the one hand to teleport out of the way of the fierce onslaught. Not too far the two figures stood watch with great interest; a sound of confirmation audible to both when the voice itself confirmed.

“Scanning complete. Silver’s data has been copied,”

“Good,”

Silver’s gaze didn’t change from following where the next barrage would be made and as he kept the layout of teleporting perfected, it wouldn’t be too long until one of them struck again due to his wounds. Unfortunately, the fixated expression Shadow had didn’t seem to be getting tired despite the injuries he was given; instead the ebony hedgehog appeared to be fueled by his own determination of bloodlust. The cycle was short lived as one of the charges scratched an open wound and Silver teleported further away with a cough. Red came flowing with it but was just as so ignored when the two golden eyes closed in concentration. Ears twitched at the sound of footsteps closing in. It was seconds before another impact came; the countdown came.

Right side, about three seconds.

Midair jump, two seconds.

“Psychic Control!”

The detonation sent a radiating outburst through a long wide radius as both hedgehogs dropped to the ground. In an effort to regain himself, one hand grabbed his head as Shadow struggled to stand with a disoriented and confused look trying to focus on his surroundings.

“Wh.. what is—”

The voice was hoarse and pointed at the kneeling hedgehog who Shadow managed to see through the blurs; the blood coughing fit relentlessly continued. With no reply sounding out of the other, the half opened red eye glanced behind him as he forced his vision to focus in exchange for the devastating headache to worsen. The throbbing, pulsating pain and seemingly things that weren’t real all played in front of the darkened hedgehog and the concentration on the two figures behind them became harder as the seconds went.

“Silver! Dammit, I can’t—“

The tormenting mental agony was neverending and once again Shadow cried out for the torture to stop.

“Silver!!”

 In return, his plea was heard and golden eyes looked up with a somber look at the heartbreaking display he made. The daunting sight of the darkened trembling hedgehog curled down on his knees and elbows; drool, tears and sweat dripping from his shivering state at the horrific pain he was being subjected to made Silver lower his powers. The shuddering stopped with Shadow taking a moment to take a deep breath and recover himself. One inhale after the other the sight was finally sharp enough to spot the two figures in the distance, both standing weirdly off. And it was all Shadow needed before returning to look at the drained hedgehog, condition no better than his own.

“Get ready,”

The pleading and confused eyes once again looked up questionably and a low ‘huh?’ was muttered out with the sight hazily trailing the moving figure. Once high enough, it was clear the eruption of psychic energy reached even the two mobians who were indirectly involved into all of this. The jackal stood, clutching his head with mild groans as the one visible eye glared at the hedgehog; the robotic mobian however appeared to be unmoving despite his systems visibly functioning.

“What did you do? I cannot move,”

The voice questioned Shadow even if Neo Metal Sonic stood immobile.

“..Ngh..  how.. expected...” Infinite growled out the venomous words.

The red striped black claw proceeded past the jackal to quickly grab one of the floating cubes, turning to face away from the two as the swift landing was made.

“The ruby prototype, now!”  

The white hedgehog on the ground quickly took note of the command and took out the object that was dropped previously. Eyes locked in a momentary understand and two voices shouted in unity.

“Chaos Control!”

Harsh bland color enveloped the area once again with a much larger coverage than the last time. First, a visible sound wave followed as the colorless white came; then the blast of sheer energy from the misused prototype flew through the air harshly knocking back every substance in it’s path. All four mobians flying straight back as the impact carried them until one of the many concrete remains cracked to stop them with a hard landing; and the only leftover sound being a thud from the fall.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a short moment of peace before the groans of his hoarse voice were talking silently. A hand to fit the mask back in place as the tail swayed the dust off of himself and the posture was set back in place. “Idiocy,” Words hung in the air as the flying of the robotic mobian; missing a few pieces of himself, came by. Infinite glanced over at the damaged fragments with only enough interest for irritation to rise.

“Must I babysit the Doctor’s tools,”

“Negative.  I have overcame Eggman myself, do not underestimate my power,”

Instead of any replies, the interest of the hedgehogs’ state seemed to pick at the jackal’s curiosity more. The lying bodies of the two were spotted easily as Infinite hovered above followed by the other. Laying on his back in exhaustion and no state to fight was the white hedgehog eyeing up the newfound sun rising behind Infinite; consciousness hung dimly but the strength to smile in victory was there.

“...I told you I would.. never give up..”

Infinite cocked his head in antipathy.

“And what do you think you have achieved? Even if you delayed me from overriding this timeline that’s hardly going to accomplish anything,”

Silver listened motionless, allowing the sound his vision to fade out and the sounds of the jackal’s voice ringing all the more quiet as seconds went.

“If I was to be impressed by your desperate struggle for life, what point there is to allow you to live? Shadow is nothing more than inanimate and you are clinging for air as a thread to a needle,”

The husky voice attempted to answer — to _move_ but the dim effort was quickly decided against as none of the brain functions were managing to force any physical part of the body to comply. All the red eyes could see was the pool of blood on the ground dripping from his expression as his stomach laid effortlessly on the ground. Even so, ears twitched at the voice ruining a moment of silence in continuation.

“As I suspected, neither of you are worth the time. Let me end this ongoing rabble!”

Thunder arose at the jackal’s command as Neo Metal Sonic sprung up his power once more as an end strike; neither of the hedgehogs having leftover strength to move and the two paralyzed laying figures desperately awaited their demise. Shadow’s eyes scarcely glanced over at the mass of white covered in more red than him with woe; sincere sorrow in his expression unseen to the other spoke more than any words his mouth could ever muster. Eyelids slowly lowering as the striking flash above them pierced the edges of his vision Infinite's sadistic pleasure was all that was heard.

_¹ “HA͏hAhaHa, yEs,͏ ̨d͢ie͏ tr̶em̡bli͜n͠g ̛lik̸e ̛woŗms ou͘t͏clas͢se͞d͟ ͢by t͠he͘ s͏ţr̵on͘g̶!̧ ̛ **Al̕Lo̡W ͏M͞E ̕CrUSh y̴Ǫu͡R ͏b͟E̴Li͢eF͡ w͢I͠t̷H ̶uNEn̢d͏In҉G s͜UFf̕e̛R̡iN̶g!”**_

“Your datas are mine. Your existence is uneeded, Ultimate Life Form,”

The two blows struck as the powers of the mobians turned into one and the lighting formed an eerie glitched cubic energy formed around it.

 

A peaceful inaudible breathing pattern dimmed out.

Red eyes idly closed in acceptance.   

The majestic collision led colors in the sky as the speed of it’s being was brightly crashing down.

 

 

But the blow never came.

A strong gust of wind blew through the barely conscious’ hedgehog’s quills as sounds of footsteps were sound near him.

“Nice going Jet, it looks like we’re just in time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - "Hahaha, yes, die like worms outclassed by the strong! ALLOW ME CRUSH YOUR BELIEF WITH UNENDING SUFFERING!" 
> 
> Q&A: Why did Shadow and Silver fight? - Because Shadow knew Infinite was far too intelligent for their plan to work out any other way than to gain his trust and wait for an open spot which happened to be Silver's ESP.  
> Q&A: Are the attacks Silver have made up? - No. All the attacks described are actual attacks Silver can use. The blocks/dodges/teleports and object throwing is what's seen in Sonic 2006. The said "ball" of magnetic objects is what he uses in Sonic Generations along with the Psychic shaped "knives". ESP Is his signature attack in Sonic Rivals.  
> Q&A: Did Jet throw a puff of wind to erase a lighting-induced-cube-combined-glitch attack? - I mean, would you rather have Sonic simply block it with a homing attack and get absolutely burnt to crisp?  
> Q&A: Did Shadow get out of Silver's psychokinesis with sheer willpower? - Considering Silver took at least ten more beatings previously and is only having naps to recover his may or may not be broken limbs compared to Shadow's regenerating healing factor, his powers aren't at their fullest, no.


	9. Chapter 9

The lighthearted obnoxious and recognizable voice couldn’t be forgotten and despite the state, Shadow’s expression managed forming a weak smirk.

“Silver!” A voice shouted at the pink figure rushed over to his friend’s side with extreme concern. “Hang tight my friend, you’re in safe hands,” The young hedgehog unfortunately gave no response which worried the chameleon all the more. Nearby, as the gentle movement was slowly made it didn’t stop the painful moans the conscious blackened figure could do nothing to stop but instead, despite his expression hurting, the red eyes half opened to examine the situation. The bat formed an immediate smile as their gazes met trying to distract the upcoming pain of being lifted.

“Hey there. You okay?”

The struggle was obvious but as the regenerating factor took in it’s place, words were managed to be formed.

“...I’m.. fine...  It’s ..Silver..”

Rouge glanced over at the anxious figure working on the fatally injured hedgehog. Her voice kept silent for any mournful comments but the sight wasn’t so positive.  A sharp hiss as the agonizing motion was made but the bat successfully lifted Shadow in her arms as she stood up; voicing over to the blue figure.  

“Whenever you’re ready Sonic!”

“Wait— Silver’s—“

The chameleon raised his voice as last of the bandages were hurriedly wrapped over the bleeding hedgehog and he spoke to the fainted figure.

“Silver, if you can hear me you _must_ stay conscious,”

It was a barely visible glimpse of movement but the gloved fingers moved hesitantly and two golden orbs began opening.

“Good. I knew you could do it,”

Even if the eyesight needed to adjust, the soothing, reassuring voice the ninja held allowed the hedgehog to smile back.

 

“We meet once more Sonic, my unwanted replica,”  

Sonic grinned at the remark, his casual mocking attitude taking it’s place as the conversation was led.

“Oh hey there Metal, been awhile since I’ve last heard you talk huh,”

Jet stared the flying mobian as his eyes darted over the two Sonics. A sneer and his obnoxious voice made itself audible.

“ _That’s_ your copy?! He looks way better than you!”

The robotic figure took pride in the hawk’s words, taking the comment to boast about himself.

“I am better in every way. I was built to surpass Sonic’s abilities and be capable of more than he ever could,”

Sonic rolled his eyes as the two rivals seemed to be teaming up on the wrong side. He glanced annoyingly over at Jet who’s smirk only grew wider before a sigh followed by a voice was heard.

¹ “ _Į ̢just can̨’̷t͏ ̨seem t͏o͡ ̴ge͏t̸ rid of͟ t͝he b̴l̴uȩ d̨i͟s̕e͠a̴se͡ c̨a͢n I_ ,”

“Nope! Should’ve gotten rid of me when you had the chance,”

The jackal’s head narrowed at the taunting insult.

“Fool, I am capable of erasing you from existence whenever I want and  here you are, instead of holding your tongue for your dying friends deciding to use your last words for them on me. What an ...interesting way of caring, or did you perhaps realize the futility of companionship,”  

Sonic’s expression never changed when the time to talk back was in his favor and he grinned back once more.

“On the contrary, it seems to me like it’s you who took advice from me! After all, I don’t usually see Metal hanging around nobody else,”

Infinite’s laughter echoed throughout the air as the words were taken in.

 _² “HaH̛Ah̡Aha̴! You thi͏nk ͝I̶ ma͞d͟e ̕fr̴ien̸d͜s̢ wi͘th this̡ ̡s͘c͞rap?͏_ **_TH͘e̡N̸_**   ** _aLL̛o͟W̴ m͏E͞ ͟To̕ ̶sH͢o̡W͝ ̢y͘oU ̢mY ƠT͠h͞e̛R “c̷Om̕PA̸niO̶N̵s͡hIpS̵!̸,”_**

The wave of the prototype ruby’s energy sounded through the air as the two portal looking dimensions opened for every mobian to see. Familiar timelines were holding a desperate sight as one of the gate entries shown the Crisis City was enveloped in the same red, darkened sky this reality held up until now with the phantom ruby, as an obese man was flying around in the futuristic eggmobile albeit holding almost no difference to Doctor Robotnik himself save for the gray facial hair. Meanwhile the other held an entryway to an unknown location with a figure visibly staring back into the current dimension. The red surrounding the small bit of green eyes pierced their gaze through; crystallized blue spikes as the shape resembled one hedgehog.

“Mephiles,” Silver dully muttered out as his tired eyes stared at the sight before he was shushed by the chameleon. “Stay quiet, you best save your energy,”

Sonic shrugged at the two levitating figures with a disinterest.

“Talk about a bad taste in friends Infinite,”

“Sonic!” A high pitched voice yelled from a distance at the two more heroes arriving with medical supplies in their hands. Sonic turned and the sight quickly changed to the immediate treatment being required for the two hedgehogs. Both Rouge and Espio held a serious expression as Tails held the materials and Knuckles came to stand near the hawk and the blue hero himself.

“So, what’s the plan?” The echidna asked glancing between the situations at hand.

Even as the question was posed, the hedgehog himself was unknowing to the answer and Instead, he voiced the question to the jackal.

“Hey, what’s the plan Infinite?! You gotta run or are we doing this right now!"

The cubic gateways closed at the proposed conversation.

 _³ “͟R͢u̧n? ͟Yo͢ur r̴ab͠ble ̧is͝ no̢thi͏n̶g͠ to ru̧n͢ from,”_ As the words hung in the air, Sonic struck with a homing attack only to be fiercefully knocked back into the ground by the robotic mobian’s blow. Unmoved and impressed, the talking figure continued.  ⁴ _“A͜nd st͠ill͝ ͏yo̡u̕ ar̷e͢ t͘he ͠samȩ ͏clo͞wn͟ ͢yǫu̶ we̸r͠e ͠wh͜e͜n͝ ̢we̵ last ̵m̸et.̶ B͘u͘t n͠o, I͏ ha̴v͘e ͢a lo͡ng ̷awaite̢d reu̷n̢io͢n͝ wi̛th͡ anoth̶er ̧...no͝t̷ so ͏t̕all an̕d ͝b͝roodin͘g̡ h͜edge͠h͘og,"_

Both the jackal and and Metal Sonic's transformed form quickly dissolved as the green eyes watched them leave with a ‘ _phew_ ’ before turning to the rest.

“Sorry it took so long, let’s go,”  

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of footsteps as quiet as they were, awoke the mind of the sleeping silhouette with the audible sound of glass moving around and the crack of the door added all the more causing the curiosity of the golden orbs to open as they caught a glimpse of the black wings. Then the smell of the given meal caught the hedgehog's attention much more; an aroma filled his nostrils from the sufficient potion of food and a smoking cup which could only be presumed tea. His stomach grumbled loudly at the given smells and slowly did Silver shift himself into a sitting position. The pain was evidently felt as every move was made but seeing how the bleeding stopped and the bruises were just that — bruises and not broken bones he ignored it with all but a few groans leaving him at worst. The tea was eagerly taken as the gloves gave the hedgehog some heat protection and the fitting warmth relaxing his body as he took a sip. Eyes closed and as he took enjoyment in fully taking his time to fix his previous dehydration with every gulp renewing his entrails as the cup was steadily becoming lighter.

But with a sharp grab of the handle and a casual stroll into his bedroom room forced the savoring hedgehog out of his trance; head glancing up his thoughts immediately poked at how whoever came in — came with the intention to wake him up unlike the previous person who simply happened to wear heels. And it was clear only so many people cared for his well rest and this one wasn't one of them.

"You're awake,"

"I would be either way if you barged in like that,"

"Hmph,"

The medical treatment the other carried was set on the table with the food, order of the things being rearranged as what was needed was grabbed and the rest put back in. Silver glanced curiously behind the figure with little avail to see what he was doing.

"I have to wake you. Your bandages,"

At which the yellow irises looked down for the first time only to notice the blood soaked gauze in very much needed attention. The embarrassment easily found it's way on his face at the misinterpreted situation in which the said figure was doing exactly the opposite of what he thought.

"R-right,"

The black hedgehog kept quiet and instead focused carefully taking the dirty ones off and wrapping new ones. The pace was slow and gentle but even so Silver twitched or made a sound at whenever the force was pressed in order to be uptight. It was then that the absentminded ivory figure noticed a small detail of the attire missing — memories recalling the cause.

"Your gloves,"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry,"

The apology was sincere but no further commentary was made regarding the topic. His mind drifted at the battle they had, both equally standing their footing as they were forced to go against one another fighting for the sake of their world — and their lives. He recalled the attacks that he did, attacks that were thrown and finally the ESP attack that determined the fate of both of them. The fate that Shadow's gaze held in that moment, in that single awful moment of recovering from what _Silver_ did to him; what his _own_ powers caused the other hedgehog, to be brought into that agonizing state where the sole glance over at him was capable of breaking both of them and yet the bond remained as the ebony figure in truth never left his side. He didn't abandon him; not during Mephiles' rising, not during that blizzard, and not even at Infinite's reign and after all that the first thing Silver did was mistakenly judge the other with false assumptions caused by a bad mood.

The mental distress caused the hedgehog to sigh as he allowed himself to lean back into the bed; the absent minded gaze failing to notice the motion still lingering around his waist as Shadow was pulled down as well, fingers unwilling to let go of the unfinished node.

At this point, a hand was casually put across his own face to hide the shame and guilt of being so careless that all Silver could muster was an awkward smile as his palm covered the blush and his view, forcing out eye contact. 

But at the sudden embrace tightening around him caused the hedgehog's attention to spring back up as he slowly removed the said lack of vision, only for his elbows to be used as a way to ascend himself and look at the other. The sight was all the same with Shadow's head laying rest on his stomach with his grip indifferent. Silver stared blankly, baffled by the motions and unsure of the words; waiting for the situation to shift as he briefly wondered if this was how Shadow felt during his own sudden events of embracing the other. But as the confused stare went on and the silence in the air was unchanging the felt gaze was returned as Shadow shifted his head upfront to look at the other.

In which, all things made worse for Silver. His ears instinctively lowered at the pure intensity of the red eyes peering at him without a sound leaving and the unmoving grasp held tight around him absentmindedly trailed the bare fingers on his fur. It hardened his flush and lowering his expression at the indirect eye contact did Silver attempt turning his mixed state of confusion and embarrassment into annoyance as the silence grew unbearable and a voice sounded itself.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

The voice broke the temporary quiet but it returned just as quickly when Shadow instead decided to take his time on voicing his reply; eyes locked onto their targets without a single hint of readable emotion. And after the seconds passed as they ate Silver did the casual answer come.

"No reason,"

As subtle and plain as the sentence sounded it was as good as a blunt lie and Silver raised his expression in question when a chuckle escaped him at how effortless and bad the evasion of the question was done by none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. In return, the awkwardness in the air began to lift when the two golden orbs relaxed their expression once it was visible that the blackened hedgehog returned the smile. But the playing along was short lived once the discomfort and embarrassment returned as the fingers on his back were felt trailing once more. Silver sheepishly voiced his reply.

"Shadow that's as good as a lie, your arms are—"

"I'm glad you made it,"

The words were cut short as a comment of great importance was made instead. It rang through the silent air a few times as Silver comprehended the words to himself and who they came form. And once he did, the whole situation became a lot easier to both of them; a sincere smile was left hanging on Silver's face as he was allowed to lay back and arms free to do as they please. There was no confusion, uneasiness nor embarrassment once the words of honesty were said. Golden gaze glanced up at the ceiling as his thoughts played around their bond. He allowed the silence to take it's toll for the night as the gentle caress of his hands trailed down to the half slumbering hedgehog with every tender touch nuzzling a delicate trail between the quills and the soft black ears.

"I am too,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - "I just can't seem to get rid of the blue disease, can I,"  
> ² - "Hahaha! You think I made friends with this scrap? Then allow me to show you my other "companionships"!  
> ³ - "Run? Your rabble is nothing to run from,"  
> ⁴ - "And still you are the same clown you were when we last met. But no, I have a long awaited reunion with another ...not so tall and brooding hedgehog,"
> 
> Q&A: Why does Neo Metal Sonic have so little screentime compared to Infinite? - Because Infinite is my n1 husbando. Don't worry, Metal will have more once Sonic involves deeper into the story.  
> Q&A: Will there be anymore ships into the story? - Potentially Mephiles/Infinite and perhaps some others. We'll see.  
> Q&A: Why was Silver so depressed throughout the entire story? It's out of character. - Yes, I agree, it sort of is but I couldn't fix that with the huge overlap the story had without changing most of the major plot. I tried keeping him as a naive, kind and mature at the end hedgehog all the same as the story went.  
> Q&A: Why did Sonic and the others wait so long to carry back Shadow and Silver to aid? - Because, realistically, no villain would simply /allow/ that to happen and it was better for Sonic's group to know if they would fight for their well being or not so the plans and an escape route could adjust instead of being blasted down by one hit in a rushed escape.  
> Q&A: Will Blaze actually play a role? - She might. At the end of the second chapter she may or may not have a minor role. There isn't a plan on adding more characters as of now.  
> Q&A: Where is "Crisis City" ? - The fiery location from Silver's future. His world, minus the lava but Infinite's phantom ruby power instead.  
> Q&A: Why is Jet in this fic? He seems so out of place. - Aight I fckin love Jet don't hate I won't hesitate to kill off both Shadow and Silver making our green bird the savior of Infinite. ♥


	10. Epilogue & Bloopers

Hey, so. If you got this far then well, thanks a lot!  
  
This fic was formed on 11.17.2014. with an attempt to write a short Shadilver mushy fic with somewhat of a plot. But that plot turned into something bigger as characters came and at one point I was very lost as to how to continue it because I wanted to end it with very little Shadow and Silver romance actually happening and a very, very big plot that formed and had nowhere to go. So instead of many attempts to rush the ending, it was dropped until Sonic Forces came out and Infinite was introduced with a spark of ideas rising on the whole concept of lowering the amount of characters and increasing the interaction between Shadow and Silver. It's still very lackluster on the romance part which I'm aware of but the plan for the second part of the series will have it's main focus on Shadow/Silver and Infinite/Mephiles. I already have a few ideas on the second part despite not having started it yet but if you want to speed up the writing, the best you could do is leave a positive review.  
  
Due note that I'm going through a lot of difficult things and the second chapter WILL take some time to be posted, so any, and I state ANY positiveness via reviews is greatly appreciated as my motivation drops are frequent despite my own willingness to write. Not to mention I tend to post a finished fic instead of chapters as I don't like to leave people waiting, but we'll see how it goes depending on my writing and feedback (if any).   
  
And lastly, there was an extra chapter at one point that simply didn't make it to the final product due to Shadow's out of character-ness on it. It was cut short and changed into what you read previously. But here it is anyway, you'll probably recognize the scene.

 

He looked over at him, a different query taking over. 

‘ _He doesn’t seem the least bit cold. How is he enduring this weather?’_

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I am,” Sharp reply as usual. Silver on the other hand looked confused as ever. Luckily for him, it didn’t go unnoticed.

Being used to the explaining routene, Shadow sighed as he went on.

“I’m The Ultimate Life Form. I won’t die from the cold but that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m _not_ cold,”

Silver remembered hearing about such a name even in the future. And that’s not all.. The future, Blaze. Silver embraced himself strongly. He was getting colder just from the mention of the frigid subject. A pair of eyes could be felt staring at him.

“If the fire’s not enough, tell me another way,” Shadow spoke.

“It’s alright. The current temperature isn’t as freezing as before,” His words almost convinced his friend until a frosty wind blew pass them. Silver’s body shivered on instinct. Untensing as it went by, he looked over the fire meeting Shadow’s miffed glare.

“Look, it’s fine. I’m just not used to this as you,” His homeland was covered in _fire_ , Shadow had to have some understand for that.

“That’s one thing. I’m wondering why you refuse to tell me of another way to warm you up,”

It was pretty obvious to both of them Silver was forcing himself stay cold.

The white hedgehog was left with no choice but the admit the reason. “Because of what we have have to do accomplish that. And I don’t want to do that with you of all people.  Sorry Shadow,”

A trace of guilt surrounded Silver at the last remark. Truth be told, it’s not that he didn’t _want_ that with Shadow. It’s that it was _Shadow._ He was simply uncomfortable of what his friend’s reaction would be. Worst case he would get a fist in the face, best case; it’d be _really_ awkward. Maybe if his friend was slightly more cheerful and optimistic he’d have second thoughts.

And with that, Silver a received a baffled look. A rare sight one would say. His ebony friend was thrown off by his sentence, possibly insulted and confused.

“And what is ‘that we have to accomplish’?” The Shadow asked losing his composure momentarily,  somewhat frustrated about the lack of knowledge on the topic.


End file.
